Help me
by Jace loves me
Summary: Clary and Jonathan Morgenstern are abused and broken. They have been taking care of each other forever, but when the Lightwoods find out their secret, will that be the end? What about when Clary finds herself in the arms of Jace, who also has a broken past. Will he open up if it means saving her? Includes Clace, Jonabelle, Malec. 1st fanfic. Should I continue it?
1. Prologue

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern. I go by Clary. I live with my father, Valentine, and my brother, Jonathan. He goes by Jon. My mom died when I was four. I don't remember her. My dad doesn't like me much because I look so much like her. He says I bring back bad memories of her. I guess that's why her beats me.

Jon helps me to clean up my cuts and bruises. He takes good care of me, and I'm very grateful that he does. I've been abused by Valentine for 7 years. The beatings started when I was nine. The first time he beat me to the point of unconsciousness was when I was eleven. At the time I thought that was the worst he could do to me. I was so wrong. That night, he was drunk.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on bed with my sketch book balanced on my knees. I was drawing my brother, my savior. I heard the door slam downstairs. My father was home. I quickly scrambled up to hide my sketch book. He would take it away if he knew I had it. He was yelling at my brother. Jon's beatings weren't as bad as mine, but they were still awful. We took turns patching each other up. He bandaged me up more than I did him because I got the majority of the beatings. _

_When I got downstairs, he had chucked a beer bottle at my brother. He avoided the bottle. My father got angry at him and started beating him senseless. I ran over to guard my brother who was trying to protect his stomach from the demon we called dad._

_"No Clary," he croaked, "Go back upstairs. I'll be up in a little bit. Okay?"_

_He had barely had time to say the "okay" before Valentine punched me. He hit me square in the jaw. It was hard enough to make me fall to the ground. While I was down, Valentine started kicking me repeatedly in the stomach. I started to dry heave because of the pain. He grabbed a handful of my vibrant red hair, and bashed my head against the wall several times._

_When he finally let go of my hair, I fell to the ground. He walked back over to my brother and continued his beating. I would walk through hell and back to save my brother. I dragged myself to my feet and walked to my brother. I stood in front of him yet again. Suddenly Valentine knelt down, grabbed my ankle and twisted as hard as he could. I felt a snap in my ankle, and I fell to the ground screaming. Valentine slapped me as hard as he could, then went over to the couch and passed out. _

_As I was writhing in pain from my now broken ankle, I felt a strong pair of arms, wrap around me, and pick me up. Jon carried me upstairs to his room. We often slept in the same bed after our beatings. We both had the nightmare, having the other there to calm us down helped a lot. Jon put me down on his bed, and started to fix me up. He put my foot in a spare cast to support my ankle. He told me it was just sprained. _

_I started to get up to help him with his injuries, but he told me to get them in the morning. He changed both of us into pajamas and then crawled into bed next to me. He pulled the blankets up around both of us, and pulled me close to him, careful to avoid my new bruises. I laid my head down on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. We soon fell asleep in each other's embrace._

_Flashback over_

It's been five years since that beating. I've grown both stronger and weaker over the years. As I grow older I start to look more and more like my mother which consists of more beatings. However, because of the numerous beatings, they don't hurt as bad anymore.

I'm 16 years and Jon is 17. We both go to Idris High School. We have a black sports car that Valentine bought years ago, but never used. We drive the two miles to school in it. It's better than walking. Luckily, Jon and I have mostly all the same classes. For 1st and 2nd hour I have English with Mr. Starkweather, and Math with Mr. Garroway with Jon. Then we have lunch, and we go to P.E. Next I have art and music, while he has science, and science. Then we both go home.

I have two friends. Simon Lewis, and Isabelle Lightwood. She goes by Izzy. Jon is best friends with her older brother, Alec. We all sit with each other at lunch. No one knows about our beatings. Valentine would flip if he knew that we told anyone because they could go to the police. He's been charged with child abuse before. That's why we moved. Jon and I both like it here. We're not willing to give it up, and if that means keeping our mouths closed, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I slowly opened my eyes, I turned off the alarm blaring in my ears. I knew I had to get up to get ready for school. If I didn't, he would beat me. I got up and made my bed. I walked into my bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I looked awful. I had blue and purple bruises all over my face. I had cuts and bruises up and down my arms and shoulders. I sigh.

I walk over to the shower and turn it on as hot as it will go. I quickly strip out of the blood spattered clothes that I was fell asleep in, and get in the shower. I let it pound on my back for a minute before wash my hair. Once my hair is clean, I set to work on my body. I grab my washcloth and scrub my arms and legs, before moving to my feet. I slowly drag the wash cloth across my torso. When I was done cleansing myself, I turned the water off and climbed out.

I went back into my room to pick out an outfit to wear to school. I decided on a black lacy bra and a matching pair of panties. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. I grabbed my black madden girl boots. Then I walked back into my bathroom to apply make-up to my wounds. Once I looked presentable, I went downstairs to cook Valentine breakfast. I put the plate on the table, and left without eating. Valentine thinks I'm fat even though I only weigh 90 pounds, so he doesn't let me eat, nor does Jon.

When I walked outside, I found that Jon was already waiting for me in the car. I quickly got in the car, and we drove to school. On the way there Jon asked me how bad my bruises were. I showed him the one that I purposely didn't cover up. He took my arm, careful not to annoy my other bruises.

"I don't know how you're still living," He told me, "you don't eat, and you barely sleep. You wake up every night screaming because of your nightmares."

"What about you? You don't eat either for the same reason I don't. You start eating in front of him, and see what happens!"

Before he had a chance to say anything we pulled into the school parking lot. We got out and headed to our lockers to get our stuff for 1st hour. Before I went to 1st hour I ran into Izzy.

"Hey Iz."

"Hey! You're still coming over to my place later right?"

Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Yeah. I'll be there."

"Okay, great! See you at lunch!"

I started heading over to my first hour. I was excited for tonight. It was the first night I'd be able to leave the house for fun in a long time. When I walked into to English, I noticed a boy with golden hair sitting in the seat next to mine. I walked over to my seat and put my stuff down. He was about my age with golden hair and golden eyes. He had chiseled features that my hand itched to draw. He was beautiful. When the bell rang, Mr. Starkweather came in.

"Class. Today we have a new student." He gestured for the boy next to me to come up to the front of the classroom.

"Hey. I'm Jace Lightwood."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"Class, today we have a new student." He gestured for the boy next to me to come up to the front of the classroom._

_"Hey. I'm Jace Lightwood."_

"Hey." The class replied.

"Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself?" Mr. Starkweather said.

"Okay. I just moved here from Alicante, New York, and I'm terrified of ducks."

"Okay, Mr. Lightwood. Why don't you go take your seat in the back next to Clarissa."

With that he made his way back to me. Before he made it to his seat, Mr. Starkweather started the lesson. I turned my attention toward the board. I was in the middle of writing down notes, when Jace interrupted me.

"Hey. I'm Jace. What's your name?"

"I know your name. I'm Clary. Anything else?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You've got plans on Friday night at 8:00."

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

"Me of course. So what do you say?"

"I'll have to ask my dad, but sure. Where do you want to go?"

"It's a surprise I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"666 Monroe Lane."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

As the day went I found that Jace was in every single one of my classes. During art, we were having a free day doing anything we'd like. I decided to draw. My hand glided across the page, making lines and shapes, until finally I had a picture. It was a drawing of a girl cowering below a man. Above the man was a boy with white hair saving the girl. At that moment someone came up behind me and grabbed my arm. I immediately cowered and curled in on myself, screaming at my attacker not to hurt me. They let go of my arm, and I curled up in a ball on the ground, shaking. I looked up and saw Jace looking at me with a very worried and frightened expression. I continued to rock myself with my arms wrapped around my knees, and my knees pulled up to my chest.

When I felt strong enough to uncurl myself, I grabbed my sketch pad and my bag and ran out of the room.

Jace P.O.V.

After I asked Clary out on the date, I was ecstatic. I was going out with this beautiful girl with curly red hair and gorgeous green eyes. After a while the bell rang to go to second period. As the day continued, I discovered that we had every class together. I was already certain that this was going to be a great year.

When we were in art, the teacher, Ms. Fairchild, told us that today was going to be a free day and that we could do anything we wanted as long as it was art related. I glanced over at Clary, who was pulling a sketch pad out of her bag. I went over behind her and watched her draw. After she was finished, I put my hand on her shoulder and was about to tell her how great her drawing was when she started to curl in on herself.

She started screaming at me not to hurt her. I kneeled down and tried telling her that I wasn't going to hurt her, but she just kept screaming. I didn't know what to do. I removed my hand from her shoulder, and looked down at her. She now had her arms around her knees, which were pulled tight against, her chest. I had the sudden urge, to just hold her and let her cry in my arms.

When she looked up at me, she had a frightened look in her eyes. Tears started to stream down her face. I wanted to hold her, to tell her that it was okay. To tell her that no one was going to hurt her, but didn't want to freak her out by touching her again.

Suddenly she got up grabbed a stuff and ran out of the room.

Something had happened to this girl. And I intended to find out.

**Hey! How was this chapter?**

**I wasn't going to do a Jace point of view until the next chapter, but I really wanted to you to know how he was feeling during that moment.**

**Do you think Clary will be alright?**

**How do you think the date should go?**

**Who should find out about Jon and Clary first? Jace or Izzy?**

**How do you think the date will go?**

**This is my first fanfic so read and review!**

**Thanks. The next chapter should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously._

_Suddenly she got up, grabbed her stuff, and ran out of the room. _

_Something had happened to this girl and I intended to find out._

Clary P.O.V

After my short run from the classroom, I found myself in the girls' locker room. I still had one more class, and I could tell Jon what happened. Jon was my rock. We told everything to each other. We're all the other has. We can't lose everything. I quickly changed into my gym clothes, and went outside. When I got outside, I started running laps. Running always relieves my stress, and it helps with my soreness.

Once I'd run two laps, looked by the bleachers and found that everybody was watching me. While I watched them in confusion I realized that I had never once stopped to walk during my laps. I was sprinting the whole time. I looked at them sheepishly, and then went to sit next to my brother. I sat staring at the ground. I could feel Jon's eyes staring into my soul. Finally he spoke.

"What's bothering you, sis? You always run when you're upset. What happened?"

I finally felt brave enough to look into his eyes.

"I freaked out, Jon. I was in art, and I was drawing, and then Jace came up behind me, and grabbed my shoulder, and I freaked out! We're supposed to have a date tonight, and he insisted on picking me up, and what am I going to do Jon? What if he starts asking questions? I like it here, and you like it here, and we can't leave just because I was stupid and messed everything up!"

By the end my sentence, I was hyperventilating. I couldn't risk Jon's happiness. I couldn't be that bad of a sister. I already rely on him way too much. He always fixes me up, but I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Clary, I need you to take some deep breaths for me. Okay?"

Jon was always good at calming down, especially when I have the nightmares. Jon doesn't get them anymore, but I do. If anything they're worse than before. I started taking deep breaths, and once my breathing got back to normal, he spoke again.

"Listen, Clary. It's going to be okay. Jace is a nice guy. He's related to Alec and Isabelle. And they're nice people aren't they?"

I nodded my head.

"So, you're going to go on your date, you're going to sneak in the back door, and then come up to my room to tell me how it went. Okay."

"Okay."

"Good. Now come here."

He held his arms out to me and pulled me into a hug. I sank into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we just stood there, just enjoying each others' presence. When the teacher came out, Jace was right behind her. Mrs. Carstairs told us that there was no plan for today, so we were to just walk around the track. Jon and I began walking, and talking about different and random things. We often just said the first thing that came to mind, and then we dwelled on that subject.

A few minutes later, Jace came up next to me.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

I looked over at Jon with frightened eyes. He nodded slightly. I turned back to Jace and nodded. Jace and I continued walking.

"How are you?"

I stopped, and looked at him.

He noticed that I had stopped, and turned back to face me.

"I know that you want to know what happened back in art. You don't have to pretend. I'm guessing that our date is cancelled later? You don't have to pretend. Just tell me."

"You think our date is cancelled. No, darling, see the way the whole dating thing works is that you go to the date no matter what. Not that I'm being forced. It's going to be a pleasure picking you up to go have fun, but I would still like to know what happened back there. I was just going to compliment your drawing, and then you curled up like I was going to hurt you. Have you been hurt before, Clary?"

"I'm sorry. I can't talk right now. I'll see you at 8."

"Clary, Wait! Hold on. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to freak you out. If you don't want to talk about it then we don't have to talk about it. Okay? You can tell me when you're ready."

I looked backed into his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Okay." I nod.

At that moment, Mrs. Carstairs blew her whistle and told us to go get dressed. I told Jace goodbye, and went to change. Then I walked outside, with a huge smile plastered on my face. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

**Hey! Next chapter. YAY! **

**So I think that Jace is going to find out first. **

**Do you think that they should be shadowhunters, or do you think that they should just be mundanes?**

**I think that I will post 2 more chapters today, maybe 1. **

**Anyways, R&R. **

**Let's try to get to 10 reviews. K?**

**Thanks. **


	5. The date

Chapter 4

_Previously_

_At that moment, Mrs. Carstairs blew the whistle, and told us to go get dressed. I told Jace goodbye, and went to get dressed. Then I went outside with a huge smile plastered on my face. Something I hadn't done in a long time. _

Jace P.O.V.

I went home to tell Izzy that I had a date.

"Izzy, I'm home!" I turned around to tell Iz about Clary, and when I turned around she was right behind me.

"Jesus Iz. You scared me!"

"Sorry. How was your first day of school." Iz questioned me.

"Fine, I have something to tell you."

"Is it gossip?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"Oh. Spill!"

I told Izzy everything about Clary, the date, and her little episode.

"Anyways, where do you think I should take her?"

"What about Takis and then a walk in the park?"

"Perfect, Thanks Iz!"

With that I ran to get ready.

Clary P.O.V.

When I went home, Valentine was passed out on the couch. I hurried into the kitchen and did all the dishes, and then I put them away and did all the laundry. I did all of my chores. There wasn't any reason that he should keep me. I ran to Jon's room, and told him that I was going to get ready. I didn't know what we were going to do, I decided with a nice orange blouse that made my hair look like it was on fire, black leather skinny jeans, and madden girl boots. I then put on mascara, and black eyeliner that made my green eyes impossibly greener. I also put my hair in a ponytail. Then I made my way over to Jon's room.

When I made it to his room I cleared my throat. Jon looked up. He immediately stood up, and looked me up and down. When he finally spoke, I liked his words.

"Oh my God Clary! You look amazing! Jace is a very lucky person. Have fun on your date. Have you talked to Valentine yet?"  
>"No. I haven't, but I did all the chores. I was thinking about just sneaking out. He was passed out on the couch when I got home."<p>

"Don't worry about him. Okay. You just have fun okay? I'll deal with him."

"Thank you so much Jon! You do so much for me. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

At that moment, I heard someone knocking at the door. I gave Jon a quick hug, then ran downstairs to answer the door. I unlocked the door, and all but threw it open. I quickly slipped through the door, careful not to wake Valentine. I locked the door behind me, and then turned to face Jace, with the biggest smile on my face. However I had to look up because I was only 5'3 and Jace was a good 6'4. He was looking down at me with friendliness showing. He was smiling also, just not a big as I was.

"Why are you smiling like that? You're acting like this is the best night of your life, and we haven't even done anything yet."

"I'm smiling because this is, believe it or not, my first date. And I'm super excited."

"Okay, well then we better not waste any time now should we?"

I shook my head. With that we headed down to his black Porsche. I looked at it in awe. He saw me looking and smirked.

"Is this yours?" I asked him in awe.

"Yeah, before my parents died they gave me a huge saving account, and a house. If you think this is amazing you should see the house."

I looked up at him. This was probably the first time I had noticed his outfit. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, and a black button up shirt. He looked great. When I finally looked into his eyes, I noticed that he was already looking at me.

"Like what you see?" He smirked at me.

"You keep telling yourself that." I smirked back up at him. He grinned at me.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

Jace opened my door for me and allowed me to get in. Once I was in, he closed the door, and walked around the other side of the car. He got in, buckled his seatbelt, and then started the car. We then drove away from my house to begin our date and night of fun.

Jace P.O.V.

As we were driving to Taki's, Clary and I were chattering about random things. Izzy's awful cooking, the places we've lived, movies, bands, books, all sorts of things. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. Clary was a really fun person to hang out with, and I wanted to hang out more with her.

When we arrived at Taki's, I took Clary to the booth in the corner. Kaelie came over to take our orders, and was back a few minutes later with our food. I ordered pancakes, and Clary ordered a plate of eggs and sausage.

"So, you haven't told me much about your parents. You've told me about Jon, but what about your mom and dad?"

Clary suddenly dropped her fork on her plate. She had the same look on her face as earlier before she ran away after art.

_I hope I didn't scare her again _I thought to myself.

Suddenly she grabbed her fork, as if realizing what she had done, and started talking.

"My mom died when I was four, and before you say sorry, I don't remember her, and besides it's not like it's your fault. Valentine took her death really badly, he drinks all the time. There's not a whole lot left to say about him."

"Why do you call him Valentine instead of dad?"

"Jon and I don't consider him our dad. He's done some things that we're ashamed of, so we just don't consider it."

"Oh."

I felt stupid, but once I looked up, and noticed her smile that changed, even though there was something her smile that told me there was more to it, but I decided not to mention it anymore.

I didn't bring up the subject again. After our food was gone, we stayed at the diner, for a few more minutes. We joked and laughed, and when we finally decided it was time to go, it was already nine o'clock. I grabbed Clary's hand, careful not to spook her, and we walked across the street, to go to the park. This was the most fun, I'd had with another individual in a long time. Especially one this beautiful.

Clary P.O.V.

When we got to the diner, Jace led me back to the table in the corner. When the waitress came over to take our orders, I couldn't help, but notice that she had never once looked at me because all her attention was on Jace. Jace ordered some pancakes, and then asked me what I wanted. I told him and he ordered for me. What a gentleman.

The waitress seemed to notice this act of kindness as well. She quickly jotted down my order, and then turned on her foot to walk away in a huff. She brought our food back, and Jace and I started eating.

"So, you haven't told me much about your parents. You've told me about Jon, but what about your mom and dad?"

I dropped my fork on my plate with a clatter at the mention of Valentine.

_Oh no! He's figured it out. He's not going to want to hang out with me anymore. He going to tell the police. We're going to have to move._

I decided to just answer his question. I grabbed my fork.

"My mom died when I was four, and before you say sorry, I don't remember her, and besides it's not your fault anyway. Valentine took her death really badly. He drinks all the time. There's not a whole lot left to say about him. "

"Why do you call him Valentine instead of dad?"

"Jon and I don't consider him our dad. He's done some things that we're ashamed of, and so we don't consider it."

"Oh."

I looked up at him and faked a smile as best I could. I had the feeling that he didn't believe it anyways. A few minutes later the waitress came and took our plates. Jace and I just sat at our booth for a while got to know each other. It was nice. When we decided to leave, Jace told me that we were going to the 2nd part of our date. I already knew that I was by far having the time of my life.

**There's chapter 4. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Jace and Clary will probably kiss in the next chapter for all you romance lovers. **

**I've had lots of reviews. Thanks Guys. I appreciate it. You guys are what inspire me to keep writing. **

**So I've had mixed feelings about whether or not to make them shadowhunters or mundanes. **

**Tell me what you think about that. **

**Let's try to make 15 reviews, we totally made 10 last time.**

**Thanks guys. I'm off to bed and I'll check reviews in the morning. **


	6. The Date pt 2

Chapter 5

_Previously_

_When we decided to leave, Jace told me that we were heading to the 2__nd__ part of our date. I already knew that this was by far the best day of my life._

Clary P.O.V.

Jace and I were walking hand in hand headed for the next part of our date. We laughing and having a good time. We crossed the street and started walking towards the park. When we got to the park, we sat on one of the benches next to the pond.

"Surprise!"

"This is the last part of our date?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

I turned to face him. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yes! I love it. I come here to relax, when I'm stressed."

"Really?"

I looked at him in confusion. Did he think my comment was dumb?

"I come here all the time for the exact same reason!"

"What do you get stressed about? That's makes you come here I mean."

"Umm, personal, I'll tell you on the next date."

"We get to go on another date?"

I looked up really excitedly.

"Well of course, Little Red. I had fun with you. You think I'm gonna letcha go that soon?"

He mocked hurt.

"Well nobody really likes me, so I'd understand if you did."

This time, it was his turn to look at me. I continued staring down at the ground. Jace took my chin in his hand, and made me raise my eyes to his. Suddenly, he started to close his eyes, all the while getting closer and closer to my lips. I closed my eyes when I couldn't see his lips anymore. Suddenly I felt a slight brush against my lips. He pulled away slightly as if to see if it was okay. When he leaned in again, it was harder, and it had more pressure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hairs at the bottom of his neck. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, almost as if he was asking permission. I gladly obliged. Our tongues battled for dominance. Finally I gave up while Jace's tongue explored the inside of my mouth. When we finally broke away, we both trying a control our breathing. Finally Jace pulled me against him. I leaned into his embrace, resting my head on his chest. His arms snaked themselves around me, and rested on my waist.

"Like I said before, you're not getting away that easily."

I smiled at his comment, finally, someone else who cared about me.

Before long, we decided to leave. We walked over to his car, and drove back to my house.

Before I even had time to take my seatbelt off, Jace was already at my side of the car, opening the door for me. He took my hand, and we walked together up to my front porch. He leaned in and kissed me one more time. This kiss wasn't as anxious as the first one. This one was soft, and nice.

When the kiss was over, I reached over, unlocked the door, and went in. I quietly walked up to Jon's room, tell to him about the date, and the kiss. When I made to his room I shut the door, and sat on his bed. Before he had time to say one word, the door was slammed open. Valentine grabbed me by my hair, and started dragging me to my room.

When we reached my room, he threw me on the floor and started to kick me in the stomach repeatedly. He told me to get up. I knew how this went. He would tell me to get up, I'd try, only to be kicked back down. He grabbed me by my arm and threw me on the bed.

**(A.N. This part is a little gruesome, so if you don't want to read it, just skip it.)**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! ARE SLEEPING WITH THAT BOY TOO YOU LITTLE SLUT?"

Before he started each sentence, he would deliver another kick to my body. I started to lose consciousness. I would come to every few minutes, but every time I did, I was aware of the hits flying towards me again. Finally he stopped, and went to bed.

I lay on my bed whimpering and rocking myself, trying to calm down. Finally, I got up and turned to face window, so that I could pull my curtains together, but when I looked out the window, I found golden ones staring back at me.

**SO that's chapter 5. **

**Sry, it's so short. I will hopefully post another one tonight, if not tomorrow after school. **

**So I've had lots of votes, for mundanes. So that's what I'm gonna roll with. **

**What do you think Clary will do?**

**Jace now knows her dirty little secret. Will he tell? Will he stay with her, and support her?**

**Will Clary and Jon have to move again?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Let's try 15. We almost got there, but not quite. Tell your friends about my story. Like I said before, you guys are my inspiration to keep writing. The more inspiration I get the more chapters you get!**

**Talk to you guys later. Thanks. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

_Previously_

_I lay on my bed whimpering and rocking myself, trying to calm down. Finally I got up to face the window to pull the curtains together, but when I looked out the window, I saw golden ones staring back at me. _

Jace P.O.V.

After the date, I went next door to my house. I bounded up the stairs up to the apartment that I shared with Izzy and Alec. When I unlocked the door, I went straight to the kitchen. Man, was I thirsty. I went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, when I found two notes. One from Izzy, and one from Alec.

I picked up the one from Alec first. What? He's my best friend. I started reading the note.

_ Hey Jace! You and Iz, will have the house to yourselves tonight. I have a date. His name is Magnus Bane, and he's new to our school. See you guys tomorrow._

Magnus Bane. I'd heard of him. Apparently, he covered himself in glitter, and wore very unique clothes. Good for Alec. At least he's finally confronting his true self.

Next I picked up the note from Izzy.

_Hey Jace! I have a date with Simon tonight, so it looks like you'll be by yourself tonight. See you later._

Okay then. Score for the Lightwood children. All of us had had dates tonight. I decided to turn in early tonight. When I went to my room, I sat on my bed, and looked out the window. I could see Clary's room perfectly from my room. I looked over, and saw that Clary's curtains were open. I saw her come in.

Wait? She was almost crawling, but some of her hair was up, almost like she was being dragged. When I looked up, I saw that her hair was clenched in someone's hand. When I looked at the face that dragging my Clary, I realized it was her father.

I saw him throw her on the ground, and the start to kick her repeated times. Her body went limp and I realized that she had lost conciseness. Her father kept kicking her. He wasn't letting up even a little bit. Suddenly, he picked her up and threw her onto her bed. I noticed that she had started to try to protect herself. She was awake again. I wanted to run over there, and beat the crap out of her father, but I knew that I had to stay here to make sure that Clary was alright. I started to punch her, and hit her and slap her. Finally he left her room, leaving her whimpering on her bed. She finally got up to close her curtains. She looked up and found me watching her with my eyes big.

**Hey. Sorry it took me so long to update. I will not be updating tomorrow, due to my momma's birthday! YAY! I actually still have to get a gift, yeesh! **

**Okay. Tell me what you think. **

**Sry that this chapter was short, I wanted to make the one a Clary and Jace P.O.V. That means that the next chapter will be longer! YAY! Read and Review. Let's make it to 20.**


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

_Previously_

_, but when I looked through the window I found golden ones, staring back at me. _

_She looked up and found me watching her with my big eyes._

Clary P.O.V.

I kept staring at Jace. This wasn't real. I had to be dreaming. He can't know! We'll have to move. I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. This is bad. This is really, really bad.

"Clary,"

I heard Jace calling my name, but I was too far lost in my thoughts to respond.

"Clary,"

It was a little louder this time, but it was loud enough to make me pay attention again. I looked back at him.

"Come here. Just go through the window. You're spending the night at my house tonight, Jon too. Go get Jon, then come back here, and I'll help you through the window."

I nodded and dashed out of my room. Maybe he could really help us. As soon as I got to Jon's room I ran into the room. I told him that he needed to come with me. He willingly obliged.

When we made it back to my room, I shut and locked the door, so that HE couldn't get in. I turned back to the window to find that Jace was still there. I told Jon to follow me out the window. I climbed out and stepped on the sill. Jace reached over and pulled me toward his window. I slipped, but before I could fall to my death, I found that I was suddenly wrapped in Jace's arms. He had caught me. At first, I was cautious, but then I realized I was with Jace, and I leaned into his embrace. He stayed like that for a while, and then I realized that Jon was still in that death house. I got out of Jace's hug, and started to lean for Jon, but thanks to my short arms, I actually almost fell out the window. Jace caught me once again, and told me to stand back. I watched as Jon got to the sill. Jace reached his hand over to help Jon, and he took it gratefully.

Jon was always more trusting than I was. He had always believed that Valentine could change, but when he started beating me, Jon's perspective changed. He was okay with the beatings; I think that he thought that if Valentine took all his anger out on him, he would never hit me. When he did hit me, Jon got so pissed that he'd actually punched Valentine in the jaw. Because of this act, Jon ended up with twenty scars zigzagging across his back from the whip Valentine owned. I've got 4 times the amount of scars on my back then Jon does from that whip, but that wasn't the worst thing that he did to us.

Once Jon was safely over to Jace's house, I ran over to him and hugged the life out of him. He started to hug back, but before he even had the time to really hug back, I winced out of pain from my new bruises. Jon heard this and stopped hugging.

"Jace, is there a place where she can lie, while I take care of her bruises?"

Jace nodded and pointed toward a bed in the corner of the room. I went over and lay down. Jon ordered me to take my shirt off, which was already torn most of the way of from the previous beating, so that he could take a look at my bruises. I pulled my shirt off over my head, and lay down. Jon came over to me along with Jace, and started examining me. I had tons of black bruises on my body, along with cuts, from Valentine kicking me so hard. Jon looked over at Jace, who looked like he didn't really know what to do. He gazed down, and saw Jon looking at him, but he was out the door in less than a second. When he came back in, he had brought all of the medical things from his bathroom. He'd brought band-aids, gauze, antibiotic cream, rubbing alcohol, and so much more.

Jon picked up the rubbing alcohol and a piece of cotton from the stash. He poured some alcohol on the cotton, and gently started rubbing me cuts. I cried out in pain, and before I knew it Jace was beside me holding my hand. I squeezed his hand hard because of the pain. This lasted a good ten minutes. Even when Jon was done, and he'd started to wrap my bruise covered torso in the gauze, Jace was still there comforting me. He whispered little nothings into my ear, and before I knew it, I was asleep. A few minutes later, someone climbed in next to me and took me in their arms. I snuggled in close and laid my head down their chest. I listened to the sound of their heart beating In my ears. Before I knew it, I was in a deep peaceful sleep. Something I hadn't had in a while.

**Hey guys. So I know I said I wouldn't update today being my mom's birthday, but I couldn't leave you guys on that big of a cliffhanger. **

**So now you know that he is planning on helping her. **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? It was a little longer than the others, but it also wasn't the longest. Jace's P.O.V. will be next. **

**We made it to 20 review, I'm so proud of you guys. Let's make it 25. I know you can do it. **

**I have had so many more people reading it now, and it makes me so happy!**

**You guys are so supportive of my writing. **

**Well anyways, Izzy and Alec will probably find out within a chapter or two.**

**Gotta go. R&R!**

**Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

_Previously _

_A few minutes later, someone climbed in next to me, and took me in their arms. I snuggled in and laid my head on their chest. I listened to the sound of their heartbeat in my ears. Before I knew it, I was in a deep peaceful sleep. Something I hadn't done in a while._

Jace P.O.V.

I climbed into bed next to Clary. I gently pulled her close to me, careful not to annoy her bruises and cuts. She turned to face me. I pulled her closer to me as she started to snuggle it to my side. She laid her head down on my chest. I knew that she was in a deep sleep now. I listened to her breathing for a while, and before I knew it, I was in the same deep sleep as she was.

Clary P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning, I kept my eyes closed. I didn't feel right. This bed was comfortable. Mine wasn't, nor was Jon's. Where was I? I opened one eye slightly. I saw the room I was in. It was all white, with no decorations on the walls. No. There were no decorations in this room at all.

Just then, I felt something stir beneath me. I looked up, and found Jace's half open eyes looking at me.

"Good Morning" He murmured.

"Good morning. Did I spend the night here?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

I thought about his comment for a minute. Then I remember everything. I remembered how after my date with Jace, my father beat me badly. I remembered that Jace had seen everything, and how he had told me and Jon to stay the night with him. I remembered that he had seen all my cuts and bruises, and that he had helped me calm down while Jon, had patched me up. I tried to sit up and winced. I fell back against the bed. I tried again, but still couldn't. Jace saw me struggling to get up. He grabbed under my arms, and pulled me into a sitting position. He sat down next to me.

"Can you tell me how long this has been going on?"

"It's been going on for seven years. My mom died when I was 4. He took it really badly. He started beating Jon when I was six. His beatings have been going on since age 7. He started beating me, at age 9. Jon always thought that by letting Valentine beat him, he wouldn't beat me. When he did start beating me, Jon got so pissed, and hit him. Valentine took out the whip, and whipped Jon first. Jon got 20 scars on his back that night. After that it was my turn. I got 80 scars that night. The pain was so excruciating. That was by far the worst beating ever, however it was also my first. If all of my beating had been that way, I think I would've been dead a long time ago."

"Can I see the scars, on your back I mean?"

I nodded at pulled my shirt up. He motioned for me to lie down on my stomach. I did as told, and laid down. Jace sat next to me, and gently touched my back.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore. But they used to hurt every day."

Jace nodded, and touched my back. His long fingers traced every scar on my back. Because of my beatings, I flinched when he touched me again. He noticed, and pulled his hand back.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and started to cry.

Jace pulled me into his strong arms. I continued to cry. He was just playing me. He was going to hurt me sooner or later. Jace held me, and whispered little nothings into my ear, soothing me. I started to shake. I had already stopped crying, but I just couldn't seem to calm down. Jace was there the whole time. He rubbed my back, and traced little circles on my back. Once I had stopped shaking and was calmed down, I looked at Jace. Jace stared back into my emerald green eyes.

"You'll be safe here, okay? You're friends with Izzy, and Jon is friends with Alec. They live here. You guys can trust us, but know this. You're never going back to that house. You can live with us, and we'll tell the police too. Okay? We're going to take care of you. I found let anything hurt you ever again. I love you."

My eyes widened when he said those three little words.

"I love you too."

While we were talking, Jace's forehead rested on mine. He slowly got closer and closer, until his lips slowly brushed mine. I added the pressure. This kiss was different from the others. It was desperate. I needed this. I slowly slid my tongue along Jace's bottom lip, begging from permission. He opened up happily and let me take over. My tongue explored the inside of his mouth. We broke the kiss a moment later. I smiled up at him.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast for us, okay?"

I nodded. I asked where the bathroom was. He showed me to the bathroom and grabbed a towel for me, as if reading my thoughts. I smiled up gratefully. He left, and I got into the shower. I was already feeling better. I let the water pound on my back. It soothed my tense nerves. I scrubbed myself clean, and washed my hair. I turned off the water, and got out. I look in the mirror, and saw all my cuts and bruises. God I'm so weak. Why couldn't I fight him off? I looked on the bathroom counter for a razor.

I found a razor.

1 cut for being so weak.

1 more for thinking I could ever be loved.

And one last cut, just because.

I let the blood flow. My arms were soaked in blood. I started to get dizzy. I fell to the ground, and leaned up against the edge of the bathtub.

My eyes closed. I had lost consciousness.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I know! You guys hate me right now. I didn't leave you on a cliff hanger for the last chapter, so I had to today. I promise I'll update soon. **

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think. And what else you want to happen in the story. **

**I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Why did you guys like that one so great? **

**Let's make 30 for this chapter. **

**Btw if you guys have written a story tell me what the name is, and I'll read it. After all inspiration is everywhere. **

**Thanks. You guys are wonderful. R&R**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

_Previously_

_I found a razor. _

_1 cut for being so weak_

_1 more for thinking I could ever be loved. _

_And 1 last cut just cause. _

_I let the blood flow. My arms were covered in blood. I started to get dizzy. I fell to the ground and leaned against the edge of the bathtub. I eyes closed. I had lost consciousness. _

Jace P.O.V.

I showed Clary to the bathroom, and then went downstairs to get breakfast for us. It was only me and Clary home because Jon had insisted on going to school that morning. He said that he didn't want Valentine to know that they were gone yet. Apparently, he was drunk last night when Clary came home, so he got angry really easily. Which was why Clary received the beating she didn't deserve.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when the shower turned on.

I began making pancakes for my beautiful red head. All I wanted to do was protect her, but this never happens. There was just something about her that I couldn't quite place about her, but I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to be happy with me, even though I didn't deserve her.

Suddenly, I heard the shower turn off. By then the pancakes were ready, so I got them on some plates for my Clary. I got poured some orange juice into glasses, and put some syrup on the table. Suddenly I heard a thump coming from upstairs.

_Shoot! What if her dad is up there. _

The thought dawned on me, and I dashed upstairs as quickly as possible. I banged on the bathroom door. When nobody answered, I started to ram my shoulder against the door. Finally it opened. I barged in and found my Clary on the floor with blood flowing freely from her arm.

**Okay guys. That's all for this chapter. **

**LOL. You guys probably thought I serious. I couldn't do that. It would hurt you as much as it would hurt me! Anyways here's the rest of the chapter. **

I ran over to her and fell to my knees. I leaned down on my hands to try to see if she was breathing. I was so close to crying. Although when I heard her slow and steady breathing, I finally let it all pour out. I pulled her into my lap, and held her. Her head rested on my lap, and I stroked her hair. I reached over to one of the drawers, and pulled out bandages, and gauze. I cleaned off her dry blood with a wet cloth that was on the side of the tub. Once she was cleaned up, I wrapped her arms in the gauze and bandages. After that I picked her up and carried her to my room. Once in my room, I layed her down my bed. I picked up my desk chair, and put it right next to the bed. I grabbed her hand and held it intently. She stirred slightly. Her eyes opened a crack, and she looked around, then her half lidded eyes reached mine.

"Jace?"

**Okay guys. This really is the end of this chapter. I just have at least 2 up tomorrow cause I have the day off from school, and I can sleep in. **

**We made 30. Let's make 35. I'm so proud of you guys. You always make my number. **

**Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks. Love you guys.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Izzy and Alec will be included in the next chapter, promise. **

**TTYL. R&R**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

_Previously_

_"Jace?"_

Clary P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, unsure of where I was. I looked around, and looked at very familiar room. I realized that I was in Jace's room. At that moment I realized something was holding my hand. I looked over at my hand, and saw another hand. I looked up, and saw Jace's beautiful golden eyes, staring back at my emerald green ones.

"Jace?"

"Hey Clare-Bear. You okay?"

With that I started to cry. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I promised myself that I wouldn't cut any more, but I just couldn't help myself. Cutting was my outlet. Cutting was the only way I felt. Thinking about this only made me cry harder. Jace sat next to me, and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles up and down my back. He sat whispering little nothings in my ear, until I calmed down, even though I kept shaking. All this time Jace kept hugging me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. I didn't trust my voice.

"What do you need me to do to make you feel better? I'll do anything."

I looked up at him. I put my hand on the back of his neck, and played with the hairs at the bottom of his neck. I pulled him closer, keeping my eyes locked on his. I started to close my eyes as his lips got closer and closer to mine. I watched as his eyes closed completely. Once his golden eyes were hidden, I closed my emerald green ones. His lips slowly brushed against mine. Because of all the slow and soft movements, I was surprised when I felt Jace's lips crash against mine. I gasped of this movement, but it only seemed to turn him on more.

He took over control, and put more of weight on me, forcing me to lay down on the bed, although never breaking the kiss. When I had to break away for air, Jace didn't stop. Instead he began kissing down my chin and onto my neck, although when he began sucking the area where my neck and shoulder connected I lost it. I slight gasp left my mouth, which only made him suck harder. I ran my hands over his abs, until they found the hem of his shirt. I tugged at it, and as if he knew what I wanted, he took his shirt and brought it over his head. He saw me staring at his toned abs.

"Like what you see?"

I nodded my head, and pulled him down to kiss me again. This time it was his turn to bring my shirt over my head. He looked down at my chest. I reached up to cover myself up. But he caught my hands, and forced them down to my sides.

"You're beautiful. You don't need to hide yourself from me. "

With that he began kissing me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him down to me. He groaned when I did this. Deciding that I liked this sound, I pulled tighter. He groaned louder this time. I smiled against his lips. That's when things got awkward.

At that moment, Izzy walked in.

"Jace?"

"Oh shit." He whispered under his breath.

"Hey Iz. Can you give me a few? I'll come out and explain."

But Izzy's gaze wasn't on Jace anymore. It was on my cut and bandaged arm, and my bruised stomach.

"Clary? How did you get all those bruises?"

"Oh shit."

"Izzy. I thought I asked for a few minutes."

"Oh right. Okay. You better be out in 5 minutes."

With that she shut the door, and walked out. Jace and I both put our shirts on. Just as I was about to walk out, Jace grabbed my wrist, and pulled me toward him.

"Are you sure you want them to know?"

I nod.

"Okay. Well let's go then."

And we walked out to tell Izzy and Alec the truth.

**Hey guys. SO We didn't get 35 reviews for the last chapter which made me sad. Let's make it this time. I know you guys can do it. **

**I'm SO SORRY about posting the same chapter. Sometimes when I update I don't check what chapter. SO SORRY. Here's the next chapter. ALSO thanks for letting me know. IF someone wouldn't have reviewed and told me that it was the wrong chapter. I would have update the next chapter, and it wouldn't have made ANY SENSE, and then my first fan fiction would have been RUINED! Props to the person you let me know! I appreciate it. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter please. The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get, which results in more chapter for you guys. **

**Do you think that I should have Jace and Clary explaining the abuse thing in the next chapter, or do you think that I should have them go to the police immediately? I think that they will watch the news, and Valentine will be on it. **

**Sorry I didn't update a lot today, I was busy and didn't have a lot of time to update today.  
>Anyways tell me what you think. <strong>

**Also, tell me what you thought of the romantic scene. **

**Thanks guys. **

**Gtg ttyl. **


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 11

_Previously_

_And we walked out to tell Izzy and Alec the truth. _

Clary P.O.V.

I walked out holding Jace's hand. Izzy and Alec were sitting on the couch along with Jon. Jon was striking up a conversation with Alec, and Izzy was sitting looking worried.

I looked up at Jace, and he squeezed my hand encouragingly. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Izzy, Alec, and Jon. When we walked we sat down Izzy straightened up, while Alec looked at us expectantly. Jon got up and sat next to me.

"Well. I all started when I was 9. That was the first time he beat me, but Jon has been getting the beatings since I was 5."

When I said this Izzy gasped. Alec looked taken back.

"We have moved 3 times, and all 3 times, we were running away because Valentine got charged with child abuse. That's why we haven't told the police. Every time though, it wasn't us who told. Someone had found out about us, and they told the police, and let me tell you, as soon as we got to a new house, we would get the beating of our life."

I continued to tell our story, and by the time I was done talking all of us had tears in our eyes.

"Clary, we have to report this. This will eventually be the death of you guys. You guys can't leave us. We'll keep you safe. You can stay with us forever if you wanted, but there's no way you're going back to that house, and if you're not going to report it, we will."

Alec told Jon once that Izzy didn't make speeches often, but when she did, she made them count. I suppose that this is one of those times. Jace had pulled me into his arms, and we were rocking back at forth. He was whispering in my ear. Even after I had stopped crying, I continued shaking, and he held me even then. Finally, I nodded my head. Jace noticed this movement because of how close we were.

"What?" he asked.

Finally trusting my voice, I said,

"I want to go to the police. I want to escape this hell hole."

Just then, Jon had an idea.

"Will you turn the T.V. on to the news channel?"

Alec nodded and reached for the remote. When he had it in his grasp, he turned the T.V. on and turned it to the correct channel. We watched for a moment before Valentine came on.

"Please let me know if you have seen my children. They are mentally ill, and need their medicine."

"That's what I thought." Jon said.

"C'mon. Let's get down to the police station."

With that we left to go downtown.

When we got to the police station, I had to use the restroom. I told the rest of the group that I would catch up with them. I walked into the ladies room, and did my business. I walked out of the stall, and went over to the sinks to wash my hands. Someone walked in a few minutes later. While I was washing my hands two more people walked in. I had just thrown my paper towel away when, someone grabbed my arm, and injected something in me.  
>"You have no idea how much Valentine is going to reward us when we give him his treasured little girl."<p>

And then I passed out.

PAGE BREAK

Jace P.O.V.

Clary had been in the bathroom for way to long. I told the group that I would be right pack. I needed to go check on Clary.

It took me a little while to find the ladies restroom in the front of the police station. When I found the right one, I walked right in, not caring who was in there. I went in, and immediately saw the blood red letters on the mirror.

' We've got her now.'

Even with that little information, I broke down and started to cry. I was so angry and sad all at the same time. I punched the wall so hard I thought I broke my hand. I quickly regained myself knowing what I had to do. I ran out of the bathroom, and back to my friends.

"THEY GOT HER" I yelled at them.

The police heard. We quickly told them everything, and then they traced her phone. We found that they were at the old abandoned factory, that was on the city borders.

I was going to get her back. No matter what it took.

Clary P.O.V.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I ignored it, and took a look around.

Where am I?

uddenly I remembered everything that had happened. I was kid napped, at the police station. We were getting ready to tell the police about Valentine, and then I had to use the restroom, and then they came. I was starting to panic now. I had no idea how to get out, and no idea where I even was.

That's when I noticed that Valentine had walked in.

"Hello Clarissa. Long time no see."

I didn't realize that I had already started backing away from him, even though he hadn't started coming towards me yet. That was when he really started walking towards me. I hit my back against the back wall. I couldn't go back anymore. Valentine towered over me. I looked up in fear.

He raised his hand, and hit my across the face several times. By the time he was done hitting my face, it was burning. There were definitely going to be bruises. He then started kicking and punching me in the stomach. I had been with the Lightwoods for a little over a week, so without the constant beatings, I had grown weaker. I cowered beneath him, trying to fold in on my stomach, so as to protect it, but it wasn't helping. I was almost unconscious, when he stopped.

"C'mon on in." Valentine said into the intercom. At that moment, 3 huge guys walked into the room. They walked over to me. One of them grabbed my feet, while the 2nd one took off my shirt. OH NO. I know what they're doing now. They were going to take the only thing that was still genuinely mine. My virginity.

The one who took my shirt off, unclasped my bra and slid it down my arms in one swift move. He then held my arms up in one hand. His other hand, grabbed my right boob and squeezed painfully. I screamed out in pain, and tried to escape, but he was too strong. The second guy took my pants and panties off, and spread my legs as far as they would go. The 3rd guy was undressing. Suddenly I felt a strange new sensation. I realized that the man who was holding my arms above my head had started sucking on my breast. His tongue started flicking around my nipple. I screamed again, but a hand had suddenly clamped onto my mouth. I suddenly realized that it wasn't a hand, but someone's mouth. They licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, but I refused.

He grabbed my nipple, and twisted hard. I screamed, while he took this opportunity to sneak his tongue in my mouth. He moaned against my mouth, and I bit down hard. He left my mouth, and trailed his hand down until he reached my most sensitive area. He found my clit, and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. I gasped at this sensation, and involuntarily bucked my hips toward his hand. He smiled at this. Suddenly, something was plunged into my core. The undressed man had just thrusted one of his fingers into my center, and when he got bored with one finger, he plunged another one in. It felt like my insides were being torn apart. I screamed in pain again, but I was getting weaker by the moment. With my beating right before, and now this, I don't know how much longer I could take this.

3 fingers now.

4 fingers.

His whole hand was being thrusted into me, and I wanted to cry. I could stretch anymore.

Suddenly, he removed his hand and replaced it with his man hood. He thrusted into me fast not caring how much I screamed out in pain. This lasted a good 10 minutes before he finally collapsed on top of me. He rolled to the side and got up to put his clothes back on. When he was done dressing himself, him and the man who had been holding my arms got up, and switched him placing immediately plunging his man hood inside me. I screamed out in pain not expecting what had just happened. I realized now that all 3 men were going to take their turns.

Once he was done, he got dressed as well switched places with the man who had been holding my legs. The last man was thrusting into me, when he was in the middle of his thrusting, the door blasted open. Jace, Alec, a really sparkly man, Jon, Simon, Izzy, and police officers came in. The police officers tackled the man who was thrusting into me, while Jace and Alec tackled the guys holding my arms and legs in place. Jon, Simon, and the sparkly guy tackled Valentine. Once all the guys were knocked out, Jace came over and pulled me into his arms. I cried loudly, not caring who heard. Everyone looked so sad towards me, but they had no idea how bad it still hurt. I cried myself to sleep, knowing that I was safe now in Jace's arms. I felt him picked me, and carry me to what I assumed would be a car. Soft sobs still racked my body. When the car stopped, Jace got out and picked me up. He carried me upstairs to his room, and then climbed in next to me. He pulled me into his arms. I sank into his embrace, still naked, but not caring. I drifted into a very deep sleep.

**Hey guys! Look it started working! YAY.**

**Tell me what you think. Let's get 45 reviews. **

**Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 12

**Hey guys. So sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. I know that you are probably angry with me, but I haven't had the time. I have had homework galore, and I really just haven't had the time.  
>Anyways ,here's the next chapter. Remember that she was raped in the last one. Enjoy.<strong>

**Disclaimer I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series. Cassandra Clare owns everything sadly.**

Jace P.O.V.

We rushed out of the police station. We all jumped in the car as fast as possible and sped to the factory. I was screaming at Alec to go faster the whole time. We needed to get to her. I didn't if she was okay, or what they were doing to her. We had just barely gotten to the factory, Alec hadn't even turned the car off before I jumped out of the car. When I ran into the building, I realized that everyone was right behind me, which was surprising. I heard screams, Clary's screams, from inside the building. I knew then she was alive, but suffering.

I ran as fast as I could in the direction of her screams. I ran around the corner, and saw a flash of red. I turned around, and that was when I saw her. She was lying on the ground, however what I saw next was what convinced me to beat the shit out of the rest of the people that were there. I were raping my Clary. Every time the man pushed his manhood into her, she screamed. She had barely had time to get the next scream out before the man raping her started to speed up the pace. She screamed again, and I ran in to save her. I started running towards the man us was on her, but the police got there first. Instead, I decided to help Alec with the men who were holding her arms and legs. I tackled the one at her feet, and began punching him repeatedly. He was my new punching bag. He deserved much worse than what I was giving him, even though what I was giving him was horrible.

Once Alec and I had those men taken care of, I looked over to Clary. She was curled up in a ball, and rocking back and forth. I tried not to look at any of her body because I knew what those men did to her. I was by her side in a fraction of a second. I pulled her into my arms, and started to rock, whispering little nothings into her ear trying to calm her down. She only started to sob louder. By that time, every one of the guys were knocked out, excluding Valentine. The police were dealing with him. Eventually, Clary had cried herself to sleep in my arms, although the sobs still wracked her body.

I picked her up, and carried her to the car. I was surprised at how light she was. Valentine obviously didn't feed her, although, I shouldn't be surprised though because you could see her ribs and spine because of how prominent they were.

I got into the car, and put her in my lap. She was whimpering, and I didn't know what else I could do. I kept on whispering in her ear. When we got to the house, I picked her up again as I got out of the car. Valentine was being taken to prison at this very moment. She was finally going to be safe. She was finally going to get the life that she deserved, I was going to make sure of that. Nothing was ever going to hurt her ever again. I carried her into the house, and up to my room. I gently laid her down on the bed, and then climbed in after her. I realized as I pulled her into my arms, and as she laid her head down on my chest, I realized I loved her.

Clary P.O.V.

When I awoke, I kept my eyes closed. I was warm, and the feeling of arms wrapped around me was comforting. I peeked my eyes open slightly, and realized that I was in Jace's room. I looked up from Jace's chest, and found that he was wide awake. He looked down at me, and smiled. It was a soft smile, like a worried smile and a relieved smile mixed in one. I was trying to sit up, when I realized the sharp pain that came from my center. I thought about what had happened. At that moment, everything came rushing back to me. Being taken from the police station, Valentine beating me, the three men who took my virginity, Jace saving me, crying myself to sleep in his arms, I remembered all of it.

Once it all rushed back, I started to cry again. Jace pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Let it out. You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it. I'm going to protect you Clary. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Jace kept whispering things like this into my ear. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. Once I stopped crying, I looked up at Jace.

"Thank you for saving me." Tears started to blur my sight again, and before I knew it I was crying again. I felt pathetic. I should've fought back more. I could've gotten them off of me.

My thoughts were overwhelming. When I stopped crying for the second time, I tried to get up. I couldn't close my legs. It hurt too much.

"Jace?"

"What is it love?"

"I can't stand up. It hurts to much."

"I know darling. I know. Do you want to take a bath? I'll go run the water, and then I can help you in. It should probably relax some of your muscles."

I nodded at Jace. He got out of bed, and handed me a bathrobe to put on. I took it gratefully, and wrapped it around myself. Jace came over and picked me up, one of his arms under my knees, and the other supporting my back. He walked over to the bathroom, and placed me gently against the wall on the floor of the bathroom. I started to run the water.

"Jace?"

"Yes Clary?"

"Will you make it go as hot as it can?"

"Sure love."

He turned the nozzle over as far as it would go.

When the tub was full, he turned the water off, and came to help me.

"Do you want me to leave, or should I stay to help?"

"Can you stay? I don't know if I can wash myself."

"Of course I can love."

He helped me out of the robe, and picked me up. He set me down gently in the tub. I winced as the hot water hit my sensitive spots, but once I got used to the water, it was relaxing. Jace sat on the edge of the tub, and grabbed the shampoo. He helped me lie back so that I could get my hair wet. He scrubbed my hair gently, and once my hair was clean, he rinsed it out. He did the same with the conditioner. After he scrubbed the conditioner out, he grabbed a washcloth and poured the body wash on it. He scrubbed my body, taking good care to be especially gentle around my breasts and center. When I was clean, Jace helped me get out, and wrapped a towel around me. I still couldn't close my legs, but I felt much better. Jace carried me to his room, and helped me get dressed.

"Jace?"

"Hmm."

"Thanks for helping me. You've been so sweet, and I've been such a burden. I'm a burden that you don't deserve. You deserve someone so much better than me, and I understand if you don't want me anymore. I wouldn't want me either."

By then I had tears in my eyes, but nothing was coming down yet, although I had a feeling that it would eventually.

"Clary, I don't want anyone else, but you. I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, then I'll love you then. I would shout it from the rooftop. I love you Clary, and I promise that nothing will ever, ever, ever hurt you again. I love you Clary."

By the end of his speech, I was crying.

"I love you too, Jace."

"Now, come here."

Jace pulled me into his arms. We sat like that for the longest time, however it only felt like seconds. Jace kissed my forehead. Sometime along the way, we started rocking back and forth. I felt like I was only happy in his arms, and I didn't want to ever leave the extra space between his arms.

I love you Jace Lightwood.

** Hey guys. How was this chapter?**

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. As I said earlier, I was slammed busy this whole week. I will see if I can try to update another chapter today, if not I will try tomorrow. **

**I will be trying to get into a schedule for updating. I just have to see what days work best for me, but in the meantime, you'll just have to bear with me. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter. I didn't do a cliffhanger like I was planning to, and Jace and Clary said I love you for the first time! How exciting!**

**Tell me what else you want in the story, and I will see what I can do. **

**There are some stories that I have been reading, and I'd love it if you guys would read them. **

**Fatally Yours by IWriteNaked**

**Fatally Mine by IWriteNaked**

**Reckless Abandon by IWriteNaked**

**Breathless by IWriteNaked**

**Beaten at His Own Game by Mina Lisly**

**Shattered Hearts by Mina Lisly**

**You should read Fatally Yours before Fatally Mine because Fatally Mine is the sequel to Fatally Yours. Same with Beaten at His Own Game. Read it before Shattered Hearts because it's a sequel. **

**These are some of my favorite stories. Tell me if you have any favorite stories that you would like me to read. **

**Thanks and R&R.**

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 13

Previously

_I love you Jace Lightwood._

Clary P.O.V.

I stayed in the room the rest of the day. I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone see anyone, especially not Jon. I know that I was being unreasonable, but what if he thought that I was weak? What if he didn't want me to be his sister anymore? Plus, I was the one who was raped, not him. I was the one who didn't get to choose who my first would be. Sex is a disgusting thought to me know, I just hoped that it won't always be like that. Jace was the only one that was free to come and go. I was glad that most of the time, he stayed. He's good conversation. When Jon came in and I started crying he wrapped his arms around me, and whispered soothing things in my ears. Jon left shortly after that. Again, I know I was being unreasonable.

When Jace wasn't in the room, I was drawing and sketching, however it wasn't much different when he was in the room either. I'd drawn several pictures of Jace. Even when I didn't want to draw him, I drew him anyways. Not that I'm complaining. Jace caught me drawing him once today; he didn't need to catch me again.

Today, I stayed in one of Jace's T-Shirts, that he let me borrow, and a pair of sweatpants. However how could you not draw the perfect boy when he has a see through white shirt that shows off all this muscles perfectly? Exactly my point.

Anyways, sometime while I was drawing, I started to doze off. Someone came in, and took my sketch book and my pencil from my hands. I knew that someone had put them on the nightstand next to me when I heard a thud. Then someone picked me up, and put me lower down on the bed. When I felt their hands starting to pull away, I opened my eyes a crack, and grabbed their wrist. I when I saw golden hair I knew it was Jace.

"Will you stay with me?" My eyes were pleading, and I probably looked like a pitiful little girl. Jace looked at me with sorrow. He knew what had happened to me. He really doesn't deserve the burden that is me.

"Sure love. I can do that."

With that he took off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He climbed into bed next to me and pulled me toward him using my hips. I tensed up and unwillingly flinched away.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I know you won't hurt me."

I relaxed my muscles, and leaned into him. We fit perfectly together. I squirmed under his grip, and turned myself so that I was facing him. I leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. I licked his bottom lip desperately. He obliged, and I slid my tongue into his mouth. My tongue explored the inside of his mouth. He began to fight for dominance. When he broke away for air, I began trailing kisses down his neck. He moaned at this and leaned his head back more, so as to allow more space. I situated my body, so that I was straddling him. I rolled my hips slowly at first against his. He groaned.

"Oh God Clary. God." Deciding that I liked these noises, I started to push myself harder into his erection. I rolled my hips more. He groaned more.

"Stop teasing me Clary. I swear!"

I quickly stopped my movements, and looked down at him. Oh no! I did something wrong. I made him unhappy. What was I supposed to do? He was angry at me, and when people are angry at me, they hit me, and beat me. I started to curl in on myself.

"Please don't hit me! Please don't, please don't."

Jace put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, and tried even more to curl in on myself. I started to cry. Jace put his free hand on my jaw, and raised my eyes to his.

"Hey Love. I'm never going to hurt you. I'm never going to do something you don't want me to do. I love you, and I'm going to protect you with my life. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now should we go to sleep, or do you want to do something else?"

"I want to do something else."

"What would you like to do?"

Instead of responding, I brought my lips down on his hard. We resumed our previous positions. Finally, Jace took over control and flipped us over, so that he was on top hovering over me by balancing on his forearms. He started to suck on the side of my neck, where my shoulder and neck connect, which made me groan. I pulled on his hair, which only made him suck harder. He started to tug and the hem of my shirt. I got the hint and pulled it up over my head. I was only wearing my bra then.

Jace looked down at me, and I tried to cover myself up, ashamed of my childlike physic. He caught my wrists and forced them down to my side. I tensed again, but quickly relaxed.

"You don't ever need to hide yourself from me. I love you for you."

I nodded. He took this as an okay, and started to kiss me again. Just then I noticed something black on his back. I began to trace the shape, and he stopped kissing me. He stayed like that for a moment, before he lifted his head to look me in the eyes.

"Jace, when did you get tattoos?"

"Oh shit."

**Hey guys. I left you guys on a cliff hanger. Suck it up. I might have some extra time to update again tonight. If not tomorrow.**

**Let's get 55 reviews.**

**Another story that you guys should read is The Voice Inside my Head by Emmy-Herondale. We have to review her story too. **

**So what do you think about this chapter? They're….. Wait for it….. Shadowhunters! **

**Tell me what you think. THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 14

_Previously_

_"Jace, when did you get tattoos?"_

_"Oh shit."_

Jace P.O.V.

She saw my runes. She has the sight! She's obviously not a faery, warlock, vampire, or werewolf because I would have seen it. But she's never seen my runes before, so how can she now?

"You can see my runes?"

"Runes?"

"Yeah. The black tattoos on my back."

"Yeah, but I've never notice them before. I thought that they were new."

"Clary, I need you to do something for me."

She nodded at me. Good. At least this will be a little bit easier.

"I need you to look at my chest right here."

I point to where _enkeli _rune is.

"I need you to concentrate really hard on that spot, Okay?"

She nodded at looked at my chest. She sat like that for a minute, and I was beginning to think that she couldn't see it. Then her eyes got really big. She started pointing at the rune right above my heart.

" B-b-but th-th-that wa-wa-wasn't there b-b-b-before!"

Her eyes were still really big. I noticed that she had beautiful green eyes with a darker flecks of green around the center. I loved her eyes.

"Clary, I need you to take deep breaths for me, okay?"

She nodded at me again, and started to take deep breaths. Even when her breathing started to get controlled, her eyes stayed the same size.

"Clary, I'm going to explaining something to you, okay? It's not going to make any sense to you right now, but I promise you it will."

"O-O-Okay."

"Clary, there is a special race of people called shadowhunters. Shadowhunters are demon hunters, meaning that they kill demons. These runes are what tell us that we are shadowhunters, but they also protect us. See, different runes do different things. Some heal us, while others make us soundless. You are a shadowhunter, however you don't have the training that most of us do. You were raised in the mundane world. Mundanes are people who are human. Shadowhunters, on the other hand, have angel blood in their veins,"

"You see, Jonathan Shadowhunter summoned the Angel Raziel. He said that he wanted Raziel to create a new breed to control and protect the world from demons. Raziel, then gave Jonathan Shadowhunter three items that we refer to as the Mortal Instruments. The Mortal Instruments includes the Mortal Cup, the Mortal Sword, and the Mortal Mirror. Raziel poured his blood into the Mortal Cup, and gave it Jonathan Shadowhunter to drink. Raziel then named the new breed Shadowhunters after Jonathan Shadowhunter."

"So, now you know what the Mortal Cup does. The Mortal Sword, which hangs from the ceiling in the Bone City. That's where the Shadowhunters in New York are buried. The Silent Brothers are the ones who run the Bone City. Anyways, you stand under the Mortal Sword, and then you have to tell the truth. It's kinda like the lie detector of Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters are also called Nephilium. The Nephilium don't know where the Mortal Mirror is."

"I know it a lot to take in, but we'll help you. Do you remember what your mom's name was?"

This was the first time she'd spoke in a while. She was still staring wide eyed at me.

"Jocelyn Morgenstern/Fairchild."

Now it was my turn to stare wide eyed at her.

"Clary, you said your mom died, right?"

She nodded at me.

"Clary, your mom is still alive."

"WHAT!?"

With that she fainted in my arms.  
><em>Oh no!<em>

**Hey guys. I know that I promised you a chapter yesterday, but there are only so many hours in a day right?  
>So I want to try to get 65 rewiews. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**How did Jace do at explaining everything to Clary? How did you like Clary's reaction when Jace told her that her mom was still alive?**

**R&R Thanks!**


	16. The Dream

Chapter 15

_Previously_

_"Clary, your mom is still alive. _

_"WHAT!?"_

_With that she fainted in my arms._

_Oh no!_

Clary P.O.V.

"Clary, your mom is still alive."

Wait what. This couldn't' be right. She was dead, she is dead. She died when I was four. I remember grieving about her, with Jon. I remember when I didn't remember understand why she didn't come home that night. I remember crying in Jon's arms after he explained that mom wasn't coming back, that she had gone to a better place. All of that went for nothing. All the beatings, all the heartbreak, all the times that I thought I was never going to be happy, let alone get out of the house alive.

"WHAT!?" I screeched at Jace.

Then everything went black. However it was only for a second. Then my whole scene changed. The first man who had raped me the day before was standing in front of me, while the whole landscape behind him was tinted red.  
>"Hello Clarissa. We're going to have some fun."<p>

He started walking toward me. I backed up until I hit a tree. I knew that I couldn't back up anymore. He kept walking towards me with a lustful look in his eyes. I didn't know what else to do. So I screamed, even though I knew I was doomed.

Jace P.O.V.

"MAGNUS! ALEC! ISABELLE! JON! GET IN HERE QUICK!"

Magnus was the first one in. When he saw Clary passed out in my arms, he ran to my side. Alec, Izzy, and Jon ran in after that.

"Jace, I need you to lay her down on the bed, and then everyone else needs to leave the room."  
>As soon as I got up to put her down, she let out a blood curdling scream, and clutched onto my shirt. She started to curl into herself.<p>

"Magnus what's going on!? Help her!" I screeched at him. Not only did he have a Master's Degree in Medicine, but he was also a warlock and could do anything he wanted as long as he didn't break certain rules.

"Jace, you need to stay. She looks like she's going to tear you apart. Maybe you should lay down with her. She needs to be laying down for the spell. I can't stop what's happening, but I can see what she's freaking out about. Everyone else, OUT!"

I layed Clary down on the bed, and then layed down next to her. Magnus started to perform the spell. When he opened his catlike eyes again, there was fear.

"Clary is dreaming about Sebastian Verlac, he was raping her. We need to wake her up!"

Sebastian Verlac was one of the worst shadowhunters alive, and the fact that he was in my Clary's head, made me want to kill him even more than I normally did. She needed to wake up.

"Sebastian stopped, he said he's going to be back for her."

Just then, Clary's eyes snapped open and she shriveled in on herself. She started to cry. That's when I realized the blood that was seeping out of her center.

"Clary, you're bleeding. Magnus help her."

Clary looked down, but only started to cry harder. She snuggled herself into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close to me. Magnus had just finished his spell when Clary bolted up from my arms, and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I saw her running there, I got up and sprinted after her. She was hunched over the toilet throwing up her stomachs contents. I sat next to her, and pulled her hair out of her face, while with the other hand, I started to rub soothing circles on her back. When she was done, I pulled her into my arms while she sobbed quietly. I wanted to cry right along with her, because I couldn't stand to watch her like this, so I comforted her as much as I could by whispering little nothings in her ear. After a while, I was convinced that she had fallen asleep, so I carried her back to my bed, and layed her down.

She grabbed onto my shirt, and pulled me down just as I was about to walk away.

"Please stay with me." She mumbled, he voice still heavy from sleep.

"Of course I will love. I'll be there in a sec. I gotta go talk to Magnus for a sec, then I'll come join you."

"Ok" She mumbled back.

I walked back to Magnus who was waiting to talk to me.

"Magnus what's wrong with her. Why was she dreaming about Sebastian Verlac? She's never even met him. Why was she bleeding when she woke up?"

"Jace, I need you to not freak out when I tell you this. Sebastian Verlac basically broke into her mind, and made her see what he wanted her too. Why he needed to do this, I don't know, because as far as I know he's never met her either. She was possessed by him, he left when he wanted her to wake up. I need to perform a protection spell on her when she wakes up. The reason she was bleeding, was because when he raped her, not only was he not gentle with her, but he released in her. She's pregnant, Jace, with Sebastian Verlac's baby."

All I could do was gape at him.

**Hey guys. Cliffie. SUCKERS! Get over it. I'll try to update soon. **

**Let's get 75 reviews. **

**I want to know what your favorite story is on Fanfiction. **

**Thanks!**


	17. The Truth

Chapter 16

_Previously_

_The reason she was bleeding was because when he raped her, not only was he not gentle with her fragile center, he also released in her. Jace, Clary is pregnant, with Sebastian's baby. _

_All I could do was gape at him. _

Jace P.O.V.

I looked over at my peaceful Clary, sleeping the pain away. However it would be different when she woke.

"Will you be able to get it out of her?"

"I can try, but it also depends on Clary. I'm not gonna take it out if Clary doesn't want it out. Not that I think she would want to keep it, but it's a possibility. Listen to me Jace. When she wakes up, she's going to be sick again. I want you to help her, when she's done throwing up again, break the news to her softly. She's going to cry, Jace. You need to be able to comfort her. Can I trust you with her?"

I could only nod.

"Good. Now go lie down with her. I don't know how, but you keep her nightmares away."

Magnus left the room, and I turned to go to the bed where Clary looked so peaceful. I took my shirt off, and climbed in next to her. I pulled her closer to me, only to realize that she was freezing. I pulled her as close as she could get to me, hoping that some of my body heat would radiate onto her. I twisted into my arms, so that she was facing me. She layed her head down on my chest and snuggled next to me. She draped her arm across my naked waist.

"mmmm."

"Clary, love, are you awake?"

"No" she mumbled.  
>"Are you enjoying my warmth?"<p>

"Yeah, you're very warm, and I'm freezing."

"I know love, that's why I making you warm."  
>Clary smiled, although she still had her eyes closed. She looked very content, and I didn't want to break the news to her. I knew that it would ruin her mood. I don't understand why the world just won't let her live a long happy life with me now. She has been living on a roller coaster that only goes down, but you can only go down so much.<p>

Suddenly, Clary ripped herself from my arms, and dashed to the bathroom. Oh Great. Here it comes, and I got up and dashed after her.

Clary P.O.V.

I woke up, but I kept my eyes closed. I knew that Jace had gotten in bed with me because I could feel his arms around me. That's when I realized how cold I was, however I knew that Jace would be warm. I twisted myself around, and layed my head down on his chest.

"Mmmmmm"

"Clary, love, are you awake?"

"No." I mumbled

"Are you enjoying my warmth?"

"Yeah, you're very warm, and I'm freezing."

"I know love."

Suddenly, my stomach churned so badly. My feet acted before my head told it too, but the next thing I knew was that I was falling to my knees, but before I hit the ground, Jace picked me up, and placed me swiftly and quickly on the ground in front of the toilet. I was grateful, but not for long. I started to dry heave over the toilet. I couldn't get anything out, and it burned my throat. I was choking on nothing, and it sucked.

Jace held my hair up out of my face, and rubbed my back. I finally stopped dry heaving, and collapsed into Jace's chest. I started to cry. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Jace, make it stop, just let me die, I want to die!" I sobbed into Jace's chest.  
>"Shhh, love, you're okay. You're safe, you're gonna be okay. You're not gonna die. I'm gonna protect you. You're not going to die, not under my watch."<br>This only made me cry harder.

"J-J-Jace, w-w-what's wr-wr-wr-wrong with m-m-m-m-me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you love. You're perfect. You're perfect baby."

After a while, I stopped shaking, however I kept shaking. Jace kept rubbing my back. He whispered nice things in my ears. I'm not gonna lie. It soothed me.

Suddenly,

"Clary I need to tell you something."

I looked up at him with curiosity.

"But first, I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer me, but I want you to know that I don't care what happened. I just need to know. What happened in your dream, when you passed out?"

I had been waiting for this, I knew that it was coming.

"Right after I passed out, it was just black, but it was only for a second. Then everything changed. I was outside, surrounded by a while bunch of trees, however they didn't have any leaves on or around them, oh, and everything was tinted red.

That's when I noticed him. He was standing there, just standing there. He had dark, dark hair. I think it was black. He had pale skin, but the thing that freaked me out the most, were his eyes. They were pitch black. That's when he started to walk towards me.

"Hello Clarissa, you and I are going to have some fun." That's what he said to me. He kept walking towards me, but naturally I started to back up. I hit a tree, and I couldn't back up anymore. By then, he was so close to me, I'm not even kidding, he was inches away. I could feel his breath on me. Then he closed the distance between us, and crashed his lips to mine. I tried getting away, but he grabbed my chin, so that I couldn't move my head.

He licked my bottom lip, asking me to open up for him, but I refused. He bit down on my lip, which caused me to scream. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. I rose up on my tip toes, he moaned, and I bit down on his tongue so hard that I felt his blood in my mouth. It was bitter, and disgusting. He held his mouth, and groaned in pain.

I took this as a chance to run. I was going as fast as I could, but he caught up to me, and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I screamed when he yanked it back as hard as he could. I fell onto my back, with him on top of me. He brought his mouth down on mine again, and I screamed.

Somewhere along the way, he took my shirt off, along with his. I started clawing at him, but all he said was that he liked it when I played hard to get, and that he loved it rough. I screamed again, and tried to scratch his face. He dodged easily, and started to fiddle with my bra strap. When he finally got it off, he started to suck on… on… on…"

"Clary, it's okay if you don't want to tell me the rest. I'm not going to make you."  
>I shook my head. He needed to hear this.<p>

"No, he started to suck….. On my breasts, and it was awful, but at the same time it wasn't. If it hadn't have been him, I might have enjoyed it. Anyways, he took his belt off and that's what he used to tie my hands together to the tree. He slid his pants down, and….. and….."

I had tears in my eyes, that had already started to over flow onto my already red cheeks. Jace pulled me into him, and I continued my story.

"He had already had my clothes off, and I layed completely useless in front of him. The look in his eyes were disgusting, he was just so lustful, and it made me want to barf. Then he shoved himself into me, and started to… thrust….. into me, hard. It hurt so bad. I screamed so loud, because of how bad it hurt. It still hurts, Jace. I didn't know when he was going to stop, but it happened sometime after a warm feeling filled me up. I don't know what it was, but when he was done, he said that he would be back for more soon."

I was just full on sobbing now. Jace had me pulled tightly against his chest. He traced circles on my back, and just held me. It wasn't much, but it calmed me down.  
>"Clary, Magnus, Alec's boyfriend, he's a warlock. He needs to do a special spell on you, so that that doesn't happen again, Okay? It won't hurt, it will just protect you from that man. That man's name was Sebastian Verlac, and he's one of the worst shadowhunters that there is. Clary, he also got you pregnant."<p>

**Oh. Cliffie. **

**Anyways, let's get 80 reviews.  
>Tell me what you think.<br>I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I'll update tomorrow. **

**Bye.**


	18. The Baby

Chapter 17

_Previously_

_"… Clary, he also got you pregnant."_

Jon P.O.V.

When Magnus came out of Jace's room, I did everything, but jump on him.  
>"IS SHE OKAY? TELL ME SHE'S OKAY, MAGNUS!"<p>

"She's okay, Jon. There's something you need to know before I tell you what happened to Clary. Izzy, Alec, can you help me explain?"

Izzy was the first to speak.

"Jon, I know this isn't going to make any sense to you, but just hear us out okay?"

I nodded. They were starting to make me nervous.

"You are a shadowhunter…."

Clary P.O.V.

After I got raped (the first time)I thought that this week couldn't get any worse. I thought that being beat, then having my virginity ripped from my hands, (by three men might I add) was the worst that it could possibly get any worse. However, the very next day, I found out that I am a shadowhunter, a part of a group that kills demons, that my mom is still alive, and then I was raped again. Then when I woke up, I found the aftermath of my second raping, I hurled over a toilet, twice, and then found out that I was pregnant from my second raping by one of the worst shadowhunters ever.

I couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey love?"

"Yeah, Jace?"

"If you want, Magnus can take the baby out of you, you wouldn't be pregnant anymore, and Sebastian,"

Jace spit out his name like it was acid on his tongue.

"… wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore."

"I want the baby out, Jace. I don't want to raise a baby that's a child of…. Of…. A terrorist!"

"Okay, do you want help to the bed, or should I go get Magnus?"

"I'm okay. I can get there."

I tried to stand up, but my knees gave out under me, and I fell. Or I almost fell. Jace caught me before I could. Apparently, my exhaustion was catching up with my body. Jace picked me up, and carried me to the bed. He set me down gently, trying to be careful with me, although it didn't matter. It hurt no matter what.

He told me that he would be right back with Magnus. I nodded and let go of his hand. He leaned down, and kissed my forehead, and then he left. A few minutes later, Jace came back in with Magnus. He was still covered in glitter. I wonder how he got that much glitter on his body anyways. Did he have a special shower head that sprayed the glitter on him?

Jace walked over to me followed by Magnus. Jace sat down on the bed next to me, while Magnus stayed standing next to the bed. I looked up at him, and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Clary, I'm Magnus. I know that I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Alec's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Magnus, I guess you already know who I am."

"Yeah, I do. Has Jace explained everything to you? About the protection spell, and the baby?"

I looked over at Jace, and nodded.

"Yeah, he told me, and I wanted to tell you that I want the baby taken out. I don't want to raise it."

I spat the last word out like it was poison.

"I know, Clary. Jace told me that you wanted it out, and I can do that for you, Clary. I'm going to do the protection spell, first, okay?"

I nod.

Magnus put his hand on my forehead, and closed his eyes. I felt relief on my entire body. It felt great. When his eyes opened again, he looked relieved.

"Okay, Clary. He can never get into your head ever again. You're protected now, but not only in your head, but also out here. You have so many people looking out for you right now. You have Jace and Jon, and Izzy and Alec, and me. I want us to be friends, okay? You can trust each and every one of us."

"Thanks Magnus. I appreciate it."

"Hey anytime. I'm going to get the baby out of you now, okay?"

I nodded again. He took this as an okay. He lifted my shirt up just below my breasts. He looked at me asking for permission. I nodded slightly towards him. He put his warms hands on my belly, and started to chant something so softly that I couldn't tell what he was saying.

Suddenly he looked up. He looked over at me with devastation in his eyes.

"Magnus, what's wrong?"

Jace, now looked equally worried.

"The baby, it's too big for my spell to work on it. Clary, you have two options. You can wait and carry the baby the whole nine months, or I can dilate you enough right now, so that you can push now."

I just sat staring at him.

"Would I be able to have painkillers?"

Magnus nodded sadly at me.

"Dilate me now please."

"Okay."

Magnus started the spell that would dilate me. I felt my center being stretched like none other. I screamed suddenly with pain. I gripped the bed sheets like my life depended on it. I screamed with pain, and arched my back. Jace took my hand and squeezed it gently. I grasped his hand so hard, I'm pretty sure I almost broke his hand. Jace looked at me with a painful expression, but I had the feeling it wasn't because of his hand.

"Shit."

I heard Magnus swear. This worried me.

"M-M-Magnus. Wh-wh-what's wrong?"

"Clary, I forgot to put the painkillers in your system. If I give them to you now, you won't be able to push."

"MAGNUS!? I WON'T BE ABLE TO PUSH WITHOUT THEM!"

I started sobbing now.

"Clary, love, I know you can do it, and I'll be here with you the whole time, okay?"

I didn't have time to respond because, what I assumed to be a contraction, hit me. I screamed out in pain, and gripped Jace's hand as hard as I could.  
>"Clary, it's time to push. You're far enough dilated, I need you to push."<p>

"I can't Magnus, I can't!" I sobbed.

"Clary, it's going to be hard, but I need you to push as hard as you can okay? On the count of three, give me a huge push, okay? One, two….. THREE!"

I pushed with all my might, screaming in pain as I did. I squeezed Jace's hand so hard, I really was surprised when Jace's hand stayed on his arm.  
>"That was great, Clary. Do it again for me on three. One….. Two….. THREE!"<p>

I pushed again as hard as I could.

"Jace," I sobbed, "Make it stop!"

"It's almost over, love. I promise."

"Clary, I need another great big push."

I pushed again, and again, and again, but it never seemed to stop. I kept pushing for a good three hours. Finally, crying made its' way to the room. However, it only lasted a moment, before the baby died in Magnus's arms, only 2 minutes old. I collapsed, on the bed and fell asleep instantly, too exhausted to even let go of Jace's hand. It was the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a while.

Magnus P.O.V.

She pushed so hard. I was so proud of her. After her baby died in my arms, I looked over to her. She was asleep. I smiled. Jace was right. She did look peaceful. I looked down at her dead baby girl. She was so big for only being a few hours old, literally. She was conceived only a few hours ago, in a dream. She weighed barely 2 pounds. She died as soon as she was out of Clary's womb. Poor Clary.

Jace P.O.V.

I climbed next to Clary shortly after Magnus left. I felt the need to be there for her. I wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her. I wasn't going to hurt her. I wasn't going to make her uncomfortable. I wasn't going to make a move until she wanted me to. I can protect. I ran my fingers over my scars, from my own rocky path. I wouldn't ever let her cut herself like I did. I will help her get better like I did.

Jon P.O.V.

"I-I-I-I'm a WHAT!?"

"You're a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters are a part of a civilization called Nephilium. Shadowhunters kill demons. Clary, is a Shadowhunter too, and Jon. Your mom…. Is alive.

**Hey. So I know you guys hate me, but I did good things in this chapter. Clary is protected from Sebastian, and the baby is out. She made friends with Magnus. Jon found out he's a shadowhunter, and you guys found something out about Jace's past. I will make an effort to give more information about that last one in the next chapter.  
>What else do you want me to do? I'm running out of ideas.<br>Let's get 85 reviews. We're almost to 100. I'm so excited. YAY! **

**R&R. Thanks. Bye.**


	19. The Special Visit

Chapter 18

_Previously_

_You're a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters are a part of a civilization called Nephilium. Shadowhunters kill demons. Clary, is a shadowhunter too, and Jon. Your mom… is alive. _

Clary P.O.V.

I woke up, and had to vomit again. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the toilet. I threw up everything that was in my stomach, which wasn't much. Someone came in a pulled my hair from my face, and rubbed my back. When I was done, I looked up, expecting to find Jace's golden eyes looking back at mine. Instead I found cold black ones staring at me.

"Hello Clarissa, I told you I would be back."

I screamed.

Alec P.O.V.

Magnus came out from Jace's room. He had barely made it to the couch before Jon started throwing questions at him.

"Magnusissheokay? Whatwasthatscreaming? What'sgoingonwithherisshegoingtobeokay?"

I have no idea how Magnus understood all of that, but somehow he did. I'm glad that he was mine. It was one of the reason that I liked him.

"Yes, Jon. She's okay. There's something you need to know about both yourself and Clary, before I tell you what was going on in there. Can I get a little help guys?"  
>I spoke first.<p>

"Jon, you know how we were explaining Shadowhunters and all that stuff?"

He nodded at us.

Izzy spoke next.

"There are so many more things to us, but we don't really have enough time to tell you about all of them. Runes keep us safe, they heal, make us soundless, help us focus the sight so that we can see through the glamour, all sorts of things, okay?"

"When Clary passed out, she was possessed, by one of the worst shadowhunters living right now. His name is Sebastian Verlac…."

Izzy and I gasped. We both knew that Clary had been possessed; we just didn't know who had possessed her. Know that I knew, I wanted to kill him. I had known Clary for as long as I'd known Jon, and even though I was better friends with Jon, I still loved Clary like I loved Jon, like a sibling. The same way that I love Izzy, and I also knew that she didn't deserve the life chosen for her. I was going to make sure that Sebastian Verlac payed for what he did to her.

"…. He raped her, and then released into her, which got her pregnant. The baby was too big when I tried to take it out of her, even though it had only been conceived a few hours before. The screaming you heard was Clary giving birth to Sebastian Verlac's baby."

Jon P.O.V.

I didn't even know what to do with this newfound information. It was awful. I hadn't even seen her, since the first raping, and now I'm being told that she was raped again, which cause her to have to give birth. I said the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Why is Sebastian Verlac one of the worst Shadowhunters alive right now?"

"One of the reasons is because his dad injected him with demon blood when he was still in his mother's womb. It was an experiment that he did. Jon, his dad's name is, Valentine Morgenstern, and his mom's name is Jocelyn Fairchild, or as you know her, Jocelyn Fray, and Sebastian…. Is your twin brother."

Before I could even react to this new information, a scream came from Jace's room. I got up as fast as I could, and bolted into Jace's room. Everyone else followed me. I ran into the only closed door, which was the bathroom, to find Clary on the floor, with a man standing above her. However, this man was not Jace, for he had black hair. When he turned towards the rest of us, what I saw scared me. His eyes were pitch black. At that moment, I knew that this was Sebastian Verlac, my twin.

Clary P.O.V.

All I could do was stare after that.  
>"Why are you doing this to me?"<br>"Well, Clarissa, you are my little sister, and I love you very much."

Sister?

"I'm not your sister. Jon is my only sibling. You're lying."

"No. I can assure you, Clarissa, I'm your big brother. I'm Jon's twin. Don't you see the resemblance?"

I looked closer at him. He had Jon's face shape. He had my mother's nose, and eye shape, like Jon and I. He had Jon's build, and was roughly the same height. But he didn't have Jon and I's bright green eyes, that we had inherited from our mother. He had Valentine's mouth shape, as Jon did. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He really did look just like Jon, except for the fact that Jon's hair was white-blond, and his hair was pitch black like his eyes.

That was when Jon burst in to save me. He was followed by Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Jace. The boys tackled Sebastian while Izzy ran to help me. The boys stumbled into the bedroom, and out of the bathroom, just as Izzy helped me to my feet. Then Sebastian disappeared. Leaving boys, dog-piled on

top of each other.

**Hey. So I decided to be nice, and not do such a big cliffie. I know that I didn't do anything on Jace or his past, but I felt like that could wait. I'm not going to tell you what is to come for the next chapter. Love you! ****J**

**Well anyways, let's get 90 reviews. You guys are amazing. Only a few away from 100! YAY!**

**Tell me what you guys want to happen in the story. I want to make you guys as happy as possible, but if you don't tell me what you want I can't make it happen. **

**Anyways, R&R. **

**BYE.**


	20. The Event

Chapter 19

_Previously_

_Then Sebastian disappeared leaving the boys dog-piled on top of each other._

Jace P.O.V.

I can't believe that little shit-head got away again, but of course he scared Clary too. I don't know why I didn't try harder to strangle that little asshat.

When all of us got off each other, Jon ran to his sister. She collapsed in his arms, and started shaking. She burrowed her face into his chest, as if to hide the tears. Jon rubbed her back gently, and whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, and he picked her up bridal style, and carried her out of the room.

Jon P.O.V.

"Clary, do you want to come to my room?"

She nodded her head, and I picked her up, putting one arm under her legs, and the other one supporting her back. She clutched my shirt and layed her head down on my chest, nuzzling in as far as she would go. I carried her out of Jace's room, and into mine. When we reached my room, I layed her down on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. She reached up, and grabbed my wrist.

"Please stay."

"Always, Clary."

I took my shoes off, and layed down next to her. She draped an arm around my waist and layed her head down on my chest. Within minutes we were in a peaceful sleep.

Sebastian P.O.V.

I found my dead baby girl outside in the trash. The glittered freak must have put her there. How dare he? Doesn't he know that she is a shadowhunter, not a piece of shit?

I cradled my baby girl as I summoned Lilith. She would be able to bring the baby back. After a good 20 minutes of trying to summon Lilith, it still wasn't working. It wasn't going to work.

My baby girl obviously needed a name, but what should I call her? Adele? No, Adele was Clary's middle name. I think I'll call my baby girl Amabella, which means beautiful in Latin. That is a perfect name. Suddenly, my eyes wavered. Then, everything was black.

Jace P.O.V.

Magnus approached me soon after Clary was taken out of the room.  
>"Jace, you know how the police took Clary's dad to jail?"<p>

I nodded.

"They're having a hearing in which Clary needs to attend. She will need to show them the bruises and cuts that he gave her, and she'll need to have a statement about the rape."

"When is it scheduled?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at two."  
>"Okay. I'll tell her when she gets back from Jon's room. "<p>

Magnus nodded, and then everybody left. I went over to my bed, and flopped down. I don't know how I was going to tell her. At least then he'll be in jail.

Clary P.O.V.

I woke up with Jon's arms around me. I looked at the clock right next to his bed, and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. I got out of bed, careful not to disturb Jon. I went into the bathroom, and for once, didn't have to puke. I did my business, and then got up to wash my hands. I looked in the mirror, and wasn't surprised at what I saw. My red curly hair was all over the place, and there were dark bags under my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to flatten it down, but it didn't work.

I was always so angry or sad with myself. I was never happy. I needed a way to get it out of my system. I started searching for a razor. I was going to get the anger out no matter what. When I finally found a razor, I brought it to my skin. I cut once, twice, three, four, five times on each wrist. I let the blood flow from my skin. It felt nice. I felt alive.

Then Jon walked into the bathroom.

Jon P.O.V.

I woke up, and realized the bed was cold. It was only 6:40. I got up anyways, and walked to the bathroom door. When I opened it, I found Clary in the bathroom, with blood running down her arms.

"CLARY! GUYS! HELP! MAGNUS! ALEC! JACE! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Jon, I'm fine."

"No Clary, you're not fine! You're cutting again. I thought you were over that!"

"JON! I'M JUST ALWAYS MAD, AND I DON'T KNOW A BETTER WAY TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM! JON, IF YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA THEN GO AHEAD!"  
>At that moment, Jace ran into the bathroom, followed by Magnus, and Alec. Magnus having a PHD in medicine, immediately ran over to Clary's side. Jace and Alec stood there petrified. Magnus grabbed the gauze, and started wrapping her arms up, after bandaging them.<br>Jace was so pale, couldn't believe it.

"Clary?"

Clary P.O.V.

"Clary?"

I heard Jace call my name. I looked over at him. Magnus told me I good to go, but not to cut anymore.  
>After that I asked everyone if Jace and I could have a moment alone. Everyone nodded at walked out.<p>

"Clary, why did you cut yourself?"

"I didn't know any other way to get my anger out. I'm just so angry at everything lately. I'm mad at Valentine, I angry because I can't defend myself, I'm angry because you have to take care of me, and watch every single move I make now because of Sebastian. I'm angry at every single damn thing on the planet right now, and that was the closest thing to getting my anger out! I don't know what else to do Jace? Do you know what I'm supposed to do because I have no clue!"

"Clary, I want to show you something, but you should sit down."

I nodded and sat down on the side of the bathtub. Jace rolled his sleeves up, to show me his arms, Or more so what was on his arms. He had scars, just like mine, from my cutting.  
>I looked up to meet his gorgeous golden eyes.<br>"You cut?"

He nodded.

"My father used to abuse my mom, and I. The abuse started when I was five, but my mom had been getting them since before I was born. One day, my mom told me that she loved me, and that I should never do what she was about to. She had a knife in her left hand. I begged her not to, but she stabbed herself where her heart should be. She fell to her knees, and died in front of me. I shook her, and shook her, but she wouldn't wake up, so I ran to my room, and stayed there until my father got home. I ran down the stairs, and cried in his arms. He asked me why I was crying, but all I could do was point to the living room where I dead mother was.

He went into the living room, and found the lifeless corpse on the ground. He came back to where I was in the kitchen, and held me in his arms, while we both cried. I was four at the time. Four months later, I turned five. That's when the abuse started. My father came home, after a long night of drinking. He came up to my room, after letting the nanny go home, and he beat me almost to death.

This went on until I was ten. A few men came into my home, and killed my father. The Lightwoods adopted me about a week later. I started cutting about a week after that, for the same reason you cut. I couldn't get any angry out. Alec walked in on me cutting one day, and made me stop. I got so angry at him. I started cutting again after that, but stopped after I found you in the bathroom on the floor that one day. I was so scared that I was going to lose you.

I knew in that moment that I was going to help, but I realized that I wasn't going to be able to help you unless I showed you that it was possible to stop cutting. I need you to stop cutting, Clary. Can you do that? For me?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'm just like you. I'm going to help you Clary."

He smiled then lifted me up. We went back to his room, and talked for a couple hours, then decided to get some breakfast.  
>"What would you like, love?"<p>

"Pancakes!"

"Okay, pancakes it is."

I helped him get the ingredients out of the cupboards, then sat on the counter next to the stove.

"Hey Love?"

"Hmm?"  
>"I need to tell you something."<p>

"Okay. What's up?"

"You know the other day, when you were at the factory, and the police were with us?"

"Yeah."

"They put your dad in jail, but there's going to be a hearing, and you'll need to speak, so that we can make the guys that hurt you in prison for good. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded.  
>"When is the hearing?"<br>"It's in four hours."

"Okay. Let's do it.

**Not a big cliffie.**

**Next update at 95 reviews. **

**Tell me what you guys thought. **

**R&R THANKS! BYE!**


	21. Almost All the Way

Chapter 20

_Previously_

_"When is the hearing?"_

_"It's in four hours."_

_"Okay, let's do it."_

Clary P.O.V.

Three hours later, Izzy came rushing down the stairs, to the living where Jace and I were watching Scream. I had never seen it, so Jace was making me watch it. I was snuggled up against his side, turning my head, whenever I got scared. Jace's arm was draped around me, as if to protect me.

"Don't worry, princess, I got you."

When he said this, I just snuggled closer to him. He wasn't only the boy who saved me; he was also my best friend. He made me feel safe, in ways I never had before, not even with Jon, although he was a close second. I had just barely untucked my head from Jace's side, when Izzy came bounding in.  
>"C'mon Clary, we have to go get you dressed."<p>

This made me snuggle into Jace again.

"Jaaacccce, don't let her take me!"

"I won't, love. Izzy, how long down you think it will take you to get her ready?"

"I don't know Jace; just give her to me, before I punch you in the nuts!"

"Okay. Jace, I'm going to go just so you don't get hurt. You owe me!"

"Fine, Izzy wouldn't touch me there anyways, although she would blessed to touch me there." And he said it with a smirk.

"EW JACE! YOU DICKHEAD! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Izzy screeched at the top of her lungs.  
>"Well, Izzy, I am not the dickhead, however I do ha…" Jace couldn't finish his sentence before Izzy grabbed my wrist, and practically dragged me up the stairs.<p>

"JACE! SAVE ME!" I yelled down to him.

"SORRY LOVE, I CAN'T FIGHT THE IZ!"

Izzy pushed me into her room, and gently pushed me down into her vanity chair. She put mascara and a small amount of blush on my cheeks. Then she pushed me into her closet to pick an outfit. She found a simple black dress that was knee length. She then put me into a pair of four inch black heels that were a little shiny. They complemented the dress nicely. When I walked out of the bathroom, after changing, I was immediately put back into the vanity chair. Izzy made me close my eyes, so that I wouldn't know what I looked like until the end. When she finally let me look, I was stunned. Now I realized why she didn't want me to look. She had managed to curl my already curly hair, into softer curls that looked so soft. They cascaded down mid-back, but the best of all, it all stayed down in one place. It didn't get frizzy, or stand up. It all just stayed in one place, for which I was grateful. I looked absolutely great.

When I checked the clock, I saw that it read 1:40. That meant that we still had 20 minutes to get down to the courthouse. I left Izzy's room and went to find Jace.

I went to the living room, where we were watching the movie before, but he wasn't there. I went back upstairs, and knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it a moment later, but he didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey. You know you don't have to knock. Why didn't you just come in?

"I wanted to respect your privacy."  
>Jace chuckled and opened the door wider for me. I stepped in, and walked over to his bed where I took a seat. I tried not to stare at Jace's tanned chest, but oh my god he was hot!<p>

"Like what you see?" Jace had caught me staring. I quickly looked down at my feet and blushed.  
>"Hey. Why do you always look away when you blush? You're beautiful even when you blush. It's one of the many things I love about you. The way you look when you blush. You almost look like you're embarrassed of it."<p>

I looked down at my feet again, and blushed even harder. Jace came over to me, and put a warm hand on my chin. He lift my face, so that my eyes would meet his. Then he brought his lips down on mine hard. He surprised me by doing this, but I quickly relaxed, and kissed him back. He brought his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened willingly. I didn't bother fighting for dominance, he would've won anyways. He bit down on my bottom lip, which made me moan. This must've turned him on because he only started to kiss me harder. I finally had to break away for air, but Jace continued to kiss along my jaw, and onto my neck.

"J-Ja-Jace, w-we n-need to s-s-stop, or else w-we won't b-be ab-able to."

At that moment Jace found my pulse, and started to suck on it, making me moan, and writhe. He put a little more weight on me, forcing me to lay down. My head hit the soft pillows, while my hands explored Jace's bare chest. He was balanced just above me, on his forearms. He started to slowly grind against me, as if to ask if it was okay. I brought my hips to his, to tell him it was okay. He started kissing even harder than before if possible.

After a few more minutes of this, Izzy started to pound to on the door.

"JACE, YOU BETTER NOT BE SCREWING HER!"  
>"GOD IZZY! I'M NOT!"<p>

"GOOD. IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"OKAY, BE OUT IN A SEC."

Jace climbed off me, and helped me up. He grabbed a black button up shirt from his dresser, and threw it over his head. She pulled me to my feet, and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me into him, and I put my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

I nodded again.  
>"Are you nervous?"<p>

I nodded for the third time.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded for the last time.

Then Jace took my hand, and we walked downstairs together.

**CLIFFHANGER! SUCKERS!  
>So let's make 95 reviews.<br>Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Bye.**


	22. The Trial

Chapter 21

_Previously_

_"Are you ready to go?"  
>I nodded for the final time<em>

_Then Jace took my hand, and we went downstairs together._

Clary P.O.V.

The drive to the courthouse was nerve-racking. What if the judge didn't take my side, and Valentine didn't go to prison? What then? Who would keep her safe?

Jace seemed to sense her nerves because he reached over, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?"

"No Jace, I'm freaking out! What if the judge doesn't take my side, and Valentine goes free, who's going to keep me safe then?"

"Clary, love, I promise to keep you safe, I need you to understand that. You're never going to be hurt ever again, and as for the judge, he's going to take your side. The police and the judges, just love child molesters and abusers. You still have a few bruises from the last time, he hurt you, when I wasn't there to protect you, just show the judge those, and he'll believe you. Besides, you're going to have Jon up there with you."

Jace always knew just what to say to calm her down, and when to say to say it.

"and Clary, I love you with all my heart, and I can't ever lose you. I will protect you to the best of my ability. Okay?"

"Can you say that first part again?"

"Which part?"

He was teasing me! He knew exactly how to push my buttons. I wasn't going to let him get away with this one. At that moment, Jace pulled into the courthouse parking lot. I unbuckled my seat belt and twisted myself, until I was sitting on Jace's lap. I leaned down just enough to brush my lips against his. I heard his breath hitch, but before he could connect our lips anymore, I pulled away, and started to get off his lap. He grabbed onto my hips to hold me in place.

"Claaaarrrryyyyy!" He groaned. He kept trying to kiss me, but I would just move my head away from his lips.

Then he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, can you speak up a little bit?"

"I love you!" He said in his normal voice.  
>"I love you too, Jace."<p>

I leaned down just barely, and slowly brushed my lips against his. Then I started to get up for the second time.  
>"You know what you're doing, don't you?"<p>

I looked as innocent face, and looked down at him with big eyes. Slowly I reached down to feel his bulge. I smiled when I found him hard. I put my hand around it, and started to move around it. He closed his eyes, and started to squirm. Mostly, he only did this to me, but this was payback for not saving me from Izzy.

I leaned down, and started to suck on his pulse slowly. He tilted his head to the side, so that I could have more access. Both my hands were playing with his manhood. I massaged it slowly, making him moan. Deciding that I like that sound, I started to massage it faster. He groaned my name, and I smiled against his neck. With that I climbed off him, mid-kiss, and got out of the truck. He looked at me with complete and utter surprise and longing.

"You really did know what you were doing! Why must you tease me like this woman?"

"Well Jace, let's just call this payback for not saving me from Iz earlier. Besides, if this hearing goes well, I might finish this tonight."

With that I turned, and started to walk towards the building. I heard Jace slam his car door shut, and then a few seconds later, Jace's hand was entwined with mine. We walked into the court room, and while Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Simon sat down in the benches for the public on the prosecution side, while Jon and I sat at the prosecution desk. I looked behind me at Jace, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

After about ten minutes, a police officer brought Valentine out. He took his seat at the table opposite us. Then the judge walked in. We all stood while he made his way to the judge's chair in the center against the wall.

"You may be seated."

We all sat down, and finally after a while I was called to the Witness Box.

"When did the abuse start?" the judge questioned.

"For me it started at the age of nine, however, my brother, Jonathon, had been receiving the abuse since I was five."

"When did the abuse end?"

"The abuse ended nearly two weeks ago, however they abducted me about a week ago."

"Who is they, and what did they do to you?"

"There were three men there, along with Valentine. We were heading to the police to turn them in, when I had to use the restroom. I stopped in the lady's room, when three women came in one at a time. The women held a cloth with a drug, which had made me pass out. When I woke, I was in the old abandoned factory, near the city border. Valentine came in, and I backed up against the wall. He came over to me and started to kick me repeatedly in the stomach. He stopped a little while later, when he was sure that I couldn't fight anymore. He called three men in. They undressed myself along with themselves, and each took their turns…."

I looked over at Jace. I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to overflow. He nodded at me, and gave a weak smile.

"…. Where they each took their turns raping me, they took my virginity. The third man was in the middle of his turn, when my brother, Jace Herondale, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Magnus Bane came in, along with the police. The police tackled the man that was inside me, while Jace, Alec, and Simon tackled the men holding my arms, and legs. Jonathan and Magnus tackled Valentine. After the police had taken them away, I cried in Jace's arms for a good ten minutes because of how disgusted, and sore, and helpless, and violated I felt. I cried until I eventually fell asleep. Jace carried me to the car, which we rode in until the Lightwoods' house, when Jace carried me to his room, which was where I woke up the next morning, so sore, I could barely move."

"Is Jace Herondale present today?"

I nodded my head.

"I understand that he's the one that witnessed the abuse, first. He's the one that saved you guys?"

I looked over at Jace, and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Your Honor, he is the one that saw me receiving a beating in my room, and yes, he also the one who saved us."

"Miss Morgenstern, you may leave the stand. Can I call Jace Herondale to the stand please?"

Jace got up from his place in the audience, and came through the gate. He walked over to the witness stand, and took his seat to next to the judge.

"Jace Herondale, can you please describe the night that you observed the beating?"

"It was my first day at school, and that's where I met Clary. As the day went on I found that she was in all of my classes. In my first class, I asked Clary out on a date. She said that she'd have to ask her dad, but that she accepted. As the day went on, I found that she was in all of my classes. In art, the second to last class of the day, she was drawing in her sketch book. I went over to her, and touched her shoulder to tell her how good the drawing was, when she fell to the ground, screaming at me not to hurt her. I tried telling her that I would never hurt her, and why she would say something like that, but she wouldn't listen. She curled up in a ball, and started crying. After a few seconds of rocking back and forth like that, she got up suddenly, grabbed her things, and ran out of the room. That's when I knew that there was something happening to her that no one else knew about. When we were in P.E the next hour, I told her that I still wanted to go on the date.

The next time I saw her was that evening when I went to pick her up for the date. We went to the local dinner, and then walked around central park which was right across the street. We sat on a bench, where I kissed her. Then I drove her home, and kissed her again on her doorstep. Then I went right next door, to my apartment, which I share with Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. They were both out for the night so I headed up to bed. I had just gotten to my room, when I heard yelling. I looked out my window, and saw Clary being thrown down to her bed.

Her father started to kick and punch her repeatedly in the stomach. She tried to curl in on herself, all while I wanted to go over there, and beat the shit out of him. Her father left the room, shortly later. She just sat on her bed, in a ball. When she finally got up to close her blinds, she found me watching her. I told her to get Jonathan and come over to my place. She ran out of the room as fast she could move her newly sore body. She came back a few minutes later, with Jon. Jon had a bag, and Jon packed one from Clary, and handed it to her. She passed it over to me. Then she came over to through the window. I helped Jon over also. Just as Jon had gotten through, Clary nearly fainted. Jon caught her, and layed her down on my bed. He took her shirt off, only to reveal many cuts, bruises, and scars from previous beating. I got Jon some bandages, and he took care of her. Jon walked out, and I was about to get pillows and blankets for me to sleep on the floor, when she asked me to sleep next to her. That's the way we woke up in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Herondale. I understand that she was abducted one other time. Right?"

"That is correct, Your Honor."

"Okay. I want to take a recess, however, Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern I want you to come with me so that I can see the bruises, and scars."

Everyone got up and cleared out. Jon and I got up and followed the judge to his chambers. We showed him the scars, and my recent bruises.

We went back to the courtroom, and took our seats again.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!"

Everyone quieted down.

"I hereby charge Valentine Morgenstern to life sentence in prison. Thank you."

The police officer dragged Valentine out of the room while he was screaming that we wouldn't get away with it. I ran over to Jon and threw my arms around him. I was so excited. When I got done hugging Jon, I ran over to Jace. My threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around, when my hit the ground again, I whispered to Jace.

"I'm finally free!"

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. This chapter was really hard to write. **

**I wanted to give you a little heads up, I will not be updating Saturday, as I will be out of town. **

**Anyways, next update at 100 REVIEWS! I can't believe it. I only started this story a little over a month ago! You guys are so awesome! You guys have helped me through this whole journey. But it's going to be continued for hopefully a long time.**

**Anyways tell me what you want to happen and what you thought about this chapter. **

**Thanks.R&R!**


	23. Finally

Chapter 22

_Previously_

_"I'm finally free."_

Clary P.O.V.

All of them took turns giving hugs to Jon and I. Alec actually gave me a kiss on my temple. He's just like Jon, meaning a second brother.

When everyone had hugged us, Jon and I hugged again.

"Clary, are we really…. Free? Like really really?"

"Yeah, Jon. We're free. He can't hurt us anymore. We're free. We're finally free. We can start to live, now, without him."

This made Jon squeezed my back just a little harder.

"Hey. Why don't we all go to Taki's to celebrate?" Izzy asked.

"That's a great idea, Iz. That is if you guys are up to it."

Both Jon and I nodded vigorously.  
>With that we left.<p>

Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Jon piled into one car, and Jace and I went over to his car. We got in, and started to drive to the diner. However, when we got there, no one else was there yet, so I found a way to fill the time. I resumed our previous positions by climbing on his lap.

"Clary, if you start this, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"I know. I'm not afraid anymore, Jace. So shut up and kiss me."

Jace obeyed my command, and kissed me how he'd never kissed me before. It was an anxious and desperate kiss, as if he depended on it. He kissed me like he would go to hell for it, but it was worth it.**(Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself. ****J****)**

One of my hands found its way behind his neck. I started to play with the little hairs that curled up against his neck. I gave a slight tug, and he moaned against my mouth. I took that as an opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. I explored his mouth, and he moaned again. My other hand trailed down his rock hard abs, until I found his bulge. I wrapped my fingers around it, he groaned this time, and started to squirm under me. I started to massage his manhood, which made him moan more, and squirm. He started bucking his hips as if trying to take me with our clothes on. Suddenly, we heard people groaning at us. I broke the kiss at looked out Jace's window. Jon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Simon, were standing there looking at us with disgust.

"That's twice that I've seen you guys like this! What are you guys? Rabbits?"

I blushed and buried my head in Jace's chest.  
>"Izzy go away. We're coming."<p>

We got out of the car, and went into the diner.

We went to the normal spot, and ordered food.

When we got the food, we dug in. After the food was gone, Magnus and Alec, Simon and Izzy, decided to go on a date, and Jon decided to hang out with some of his friends from the football team. Jace and I went to his place. We had just barely gotten into the house, when I grabbed his cheeks and started to kiss him. He pushed me back against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. He put his hands behind me on the wall, and pushed me harder into the wall. I moaned, and kept kissing him. Jace reached over and locked the front door. Then he grabbed my thighs, and carried me to his room. We got to his room, and he locked the door, as to ensure nobody would walk in on us. Nothing was getting in the way this time. He put me down on the bed, only breaking the kiss to throw his shirt over his head. Then he started to kiss me again, our tongues battling for dominance. When we broke away for air, Jace continued to kiss along my neck. I tilted my head to give him more access. He found my pulse, and started to suck on it, making me moan and wiggle beneath him. Jace wasn't bringing my dress above my head, but he was pulling down at the hem. I broke away from him, and pulled it over my head, exposing myself to him. He looked down at me, and tried to cover myself up, but he caught my arms, before I could. I was still in my bra and panties, but I still felt exposed.  
>"Hey. Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful."<p>

I blushed, and turned my head to the side. Jace threw his pants off, and climbed back on top of me. He put a little more weight on me, forcing me to lie down. He started to kiss me again. He put his hands on my stomach, and started to move it upwards, just a tad. I moaned hoping he would get the message. Jace trailed his hand all the way up until it rested on my breast. He squeezed gently, and I moaned again. He brought his hand around the side me, and until it rested on the clasp of my bra. He undid it expertly with only one hand. I was amazed by this small movement because I couldn't even do that. He slid my bra down my arms, and flung it across the room, where the other pile of clothes was laying. He put his hand back on my breast, bringing his fingers around my nipple making it erect. I groaned in pleasure at this small action. He started to trail kisses down my throat, and onto my chest. I gasped and arched my back to Jace when he started flicking his tongue around my erect nipple. He nibbled gently on my nipple. I gasped again. However what he did next truly surprised me. His hand went down to my center and started to play with my clit. I bit into his shoulder to stop from crying out; however all it did was muffle my scream. I started to tug desperately at Jace's boxers. He pulled them down, and then pulled mine down. He was huge. I suddenly got a little scared, what if it didn't fit in me. This was the first time that I was having sex for my own benefit. I turned my head and covered myself up. Jace turned my head and forced me to look at him.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. What if it doesn't fit? What if it hurts?"

"Clary, love, there's no need to be scared, okay? I'm gonna be as gentle as possible. It will fit. You'll adjust. And if it does hurt, it will only be for a second, while you're adjusting. Okay?"

"It won't hurt very bad?"

"I don't know, love, but I know it won't hurt for long."

"Okay."

He looked at me one last time, as if asking for permission, before he pushed into me slowly. The pain wasn't so bad, but then he pushed himself harder into me. I screamed out in pain, and tried to close my legs, trying to make the pain go away, but since Jace was between my legs, I couldn't.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Clary. I'll take it out."

"No! It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Just wait a second."

Jace let himself just sit inside me for a moment, letting me get used to his big member.

I stopped wincing in pain, and opened my eyes. I moved my hips toward his, my way of telling him he could go on. He pulled almost all the way out, before he pushed in again. He started to go a little bit faster, speeding up a little with each thrust. I moaned. Suddenly, there was a strange sensation down in my center, which made me get butterflies in my stomach.

"J-Jace, h-hit that spot again."

Jace started to hit that spot, and I moaned in appreciation.

"Is that the spot, love?"  
>I nodded my head at him, and he continued hitting that spot. Over and over again, it felt so great. Suddenly my walls started clenching and hugging his member. Jace kept moaning my name over and over again.<p>

"Oh God, Clary."

"Jace, what's happening? I can't hold on any longer."

"Clary, you're coming."

I didn't have any time to respond before the big wave hit. I felt something warm fill my body, but I didn't know what it was. I started rolling my hips in time with his. When I was done, he collapsed on top of me.

"God, Love. That was the best goddamned sex I've ever had."

I smiled at him, slightly, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Jace rolled off of me, and pulled me into his arms. I wiggled around, so that my head rested on his chest. This was one of my favorite ways to sleep because I could hear his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around me, while I draped one arm across his waist. I fell into a peaceful sleep, after that. My last thought before I fell asleep was That I'd just had the best day of my life. I was finally happy.

**Hey guys. You are awesome. Emmy-Herondale gave me my 100****th**** review yesterday. I was so excited. **

**I want to have 105 reviews when I get back.  
>I will not be updating tomorrow, due to my trip. I'm going to Lagoon for Frightmares. YAY! I'm so excited!<strong>

**SO, I was looking some stuff up today, and I found out the Lena Headey, the lady that plays Clary's mom in the City of Bones movie, she was born today, on October 3****rd****. Isn't that cool?**

**Anyways, that didn't really relate to anything, but I thought that it was cool.**

**So, tell me what you guys thought. I added the first lemon between Clace, and Valentine is in prison for life. Everything is good…. For now.**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**So, anyways tell me what you thought about this chapter and what else you want to happen. I've been listening to your ideas. Just tell me what you want to happen. **

**Thanks. See you guys Sunday. ****J**


	24. Winding Down

Chapter 23

Previously

_"God Love, that was the best goddamned sex I've ever had…"_

Jace P.O.V.

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. I could feel something pressed up against my side. That's when I realized that the thing pressed into my side, was a person. I peeked my eyes open slightly, and glanced down. I saw a bunch of red hair. I smiled. I loved waking up with Clary. That's when I remembered what we did last night. I grinned even more at that. Clary started to stir on my chest. I looked down at her.

"Are you still asleep, love?"

"Mostly" She grumbled.

"Are you sore?"  
>"Mmmm…" She moved around a little, "Yes, I am sore. Why must you do this to me?"<br>"I know, I'm sorry, love. Did you at least enjoy yourself?"  
>"Yeah, I did. When can we do it again?"<p>

"We don't have to wait at all, if you want."

She peeked her eyes open, revealing her gorgeous green eyes.  
>"You know, I love your eyes."<p>

She blushed and tilted her head down, although I could tell that she was smiling.

"Hey, look at me."

She looked at me under her lashes.

"No, I mean like all the way. I want to see your beautiful face."

She blushed even more, and hesitantly looked up at me.

"Hey, there she is."

She grinned at me.

"Why do you have to be so cocky all the time?"  
>"C'mon, you know you love me."<p>

"You're right. I do love you." She whispered.

"Can you say it louder? I didn't hear you."

"Yes you did. You're doing what I did yesterday."

I gave her my puppy dog eyes and my fat lip.

"Please?"

She looked at me with determination. After a few seconds, her face softened, and she scooted up, so that her face was level with mine.

"I love you."

"Mmmm, I think I need to hear it one more time."

She glared at me. She looked so cute when she was mad. I smirked at her.

She kissed me full on the lips, and when she pulled back,  
>"I…." kiss "Love…" kiss "You….." Kiss, kiss, kiss.<p>

She positioned herself on top of me straddling me. She leaned down, all of her gorgeous coppery hair on the right side of her head. She brought her mouth down on mine gently. She barely brushed her lips on mine, then tried to get off of me. She was already making me hard. I had a boner now I was sure. I gripped her hips, and pulled her back down on me.  
>"You're not getting away that easily, red."<p>

She leaned down again, and kissed me with a little more pressure. I gave her even more pressure in return. She gasped, and I smiled against her lips. She pushed her lips against mine again, and forced her way into my mouth with her tongue. She reached one hand down, trailing it against my rock hard abs. She reached my V-line and lingered there. I groaned, and tried to move, as to guide her hand down to my throbbing manhood, but she didn't want to. I groaned when she started drawing circles getting lower, and lower, and oh my god, she was stroking it. I heaved out, and thrusted my hips. She giggled against my lips. She moved down to my neck, and started sucking on my pulse. I moaned, and tilted my head to the side to give her more access.

"Clary, oh god love the things you do to me." I groaned again.

Suddenly she removed her lips from my neck and scooted herself farther down. She got down far enough, and gently sucked on my head. I gripped the sheets, and moaned again. She started to flick her tongue at it, which nearly made me cum in her mouth. Then she took all of me in her mouth, and started to bob her head up and down, slowly. I grabbed the top of her head, and forced her to go faster, but not in a mean way. I started to thrust in her mouth. This has never happened to me before. Out of all the girls that I've had sex with, none of them have been this bold. I can't believe I've never experienced this amazing feeling. Suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I knew what that meant.

"Clary, get out now! I'm about to…"

I was too late. I watched in surprise, as she took it all. She removed her head after I came down from my climax.  
>"You didn't."<p>

She opened her mouth wide open and I saw that there was nothing in her mouth.

"Oh my god, I love you so much!" I laughed while I said this.  
>"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"<p>

She giggled at me, and brought her lips down to mine.

"You were so gently with me last night, I though you should be rewarded, especially since I didn't do anything for you last night."

"Clary, Love, you don't need to do anything for me. The only thing you need to do for me, is keep breathing. If you keep doing that, everything will be great."

"I will do more than that for you, but one thing that I promise to do for you, is love you."

I smiled at her. I rolled over so that I was on top of her. I balanced on my forearms, and leaned down to capture her lips. I kissed her lips, chin, jaw, until I got to her ear.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" I whispered in her ear.

Her green eyes lit up.

"Can we have pancakes?" She whispered back.

"If that's what your heart desires, then of course."

She jumped up, and started to run towards the door.

"Hey love, as much as I love your skin, don't you think that you should put something on?"  
>"Oh, right!" She ran over to her bag, and pulled out some clothes. She quickly put them on, and then looked at me expectantly.<p>

"Hey. You're supposed to be making me pancakes!" She pouted.  
>"Okay, okay, I'm getting up!"<p>

She squealed. When I through on some clothes, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. This was going to be a good day.

**Hey guys. So this was just a short little chapter, but it was nice. Not a bunch of action, but not a bad chapter. **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was so tired after getting home from Lagoon. I had so much fun while I was there. **

**Anyways, we were at 108 reviews when I checked last, so we're going to try 115. I love you guys so much. Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter.**

**R&R Thanks. Bye.**


	25. A Night of Fun

Chapter 24

_Previously_

_She squealed. When I threw on some clothes, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. This was going to be a good day._

Jon P.O.V.

Alec and Magnus decided to go out, Jace and Clary went home to watch a movie, so it was just me and Iz left.  
>"Hey Iz?" I've been wanting to ask her out for a while, but I hadn't had the chance. Maybe this was my chance.<p>

"Yeah, Jon?"

This was it. I was really going to ask her out. I hope she says yes. What if she doesn't say yes?

"I…. uh….. I was…. Uh… wondering if you, I don't know,... if you maybe wanted to go on a… uh… date with me?"

Izzy took my hand, and squeezed.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

I don't think I'd ever been this happy.

"REALLY!?"

She nodded her head at me.

"So, where do you want to go?"  
>"Well, we've already had dinner, so we can just skip that part. Why don't we go to the movies?" Izzy suggested.<p>

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go now."

We got up and left our booth, where all of us had been sitting, and left Taki's. We walked to the nearest movie theater. We decided to see The Maze Runner. I paid for both of the tickets, and then we went inside to find our seats. We found good spots and sat down. When the movie started, Izzy grabbed my hand, and laid her head down on my shoulder. We watched the movie and then left. We got back to the house, and sat down on the couch.

It was around 10 when I leaned over and kissed her. I leaned back seeing if she wanted to kiss again. She grabbed my face in both her hands, and pulled to meet our lips again. This kiss was pleasant. Izzy was a very good kisser. She broke away for air, and I continued to kiss down her neck. I found the area where her shoulder and neck connect and started to suck there. She started to come undone at just the power of my lips.

"Jon, Jon, please, just take me now. Please."

"Iz, are you sure?"

She nodded her head wildly at me.

I picked her up, and carried her into the hallway.

"My room, or your room?"

"Mine."

I carried her to her room, her legs wrapped around my waist. I started to kiss her neck again, and she squeezed her legs tighter. I groaned as I reached her room. I opened the door, and turned around to lock it. I pushed her against the back of her door, and started to kiss her. Her hands wound up behind my neck, to play with the straight white blond hairs and the bottom of my neck. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I laid her down, and then climbed on top of her. I continued kissing her. She pulled at the hem of my shirt. I got the hint, and broke the kiss to pull my shirt over my head. I threw it behind me, and continued to kiss her. She was so beautiful. She pulled of her top, and threw it over to where my shirt was. She pulled her pants down at that moment too. She was only wearing a lacy black bra, and a pair of matching panties. I gaped at her body. She was so beautiful. She smirked.

"Like what you see?"

I nodded and quickly pulled my pants down. I kicked them off, and then took Iz's bra off. I grabbed one of her breasts and showed it in my mouth. I massaged the other one, and she moaned and arched her back to me. I kept flicking my tongue around her nipple, making it hard. When I decided that it was hard enough, I moved on to the other one. She gasped at the sensation, and bit into my shoulder to keep from crying out. I never thought that she was a biter. I trailed one of my hands down her flat stomach, and down to the top of her panties. She groaned, when I slid my hand inside and started to massage her clit. She bit down harder on my shoulder and dug her nails into my back. I grunted, and slid a finger inside her. After a little bit, I added a two more fingers, stretching her out. I removed my fingers to pull down her lacy black underwear; I threw them behind us, and pushed my fingers back in her. She started panting when I made the come here motion inside her. She started to figit under me, and I knew that she was close to coming. I removed my hand from inside her, and pulled my pants down. She looked at me, and smirked.

"You're big."

This time it was my turn to smirk.

"You know it baby."

I positioned myself at her entrance, and looked at her for permission. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. _God she looked so cute when she did that._

I slowly pushed into her, moaning as I did.

Alec P.O.V.

After we left Taki's, Magnus and I headed back to his apartment. Magnus opened the door, and moved inside. I followed him in. He closed the door behind me, and locked it. He was turning around when I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him forcefully. He was shocked I could tell, I wasn't normally this bold. After a few seconds, he started to kiss me back. I pushed him against the wall, and kissed along his jaw, his neck, under his ear, his pulse, where his shoulder and neck connected. I felt him against my leg, as he started to get hard.

"A-A-Alec, let's, oh, let's go to the bedroom."

I nodded. He led us to his room. He closed the door behind us, and we resumed the previous position, except this time, I was the one against the door.

He flipped us around and led me to his bed, landing on top of me. Before I knew it, we were both unclothed. He flipped me over, and pushed into me. I moaned.

Clary P.O.V.

I practically dragged Jace down to the kitchen.

"Jace….." I groaned. "I'm hungry, hurry up!"

He laughed at me, and slowed down. I glared at him. I walked over to me, and pulled me in a hug. I couldn't stay mad at him when he did this. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you do this stuff!" I complained.

"I know. Now tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Good. Now, time for pancakes."

He picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed at the same time. I started to pound gently on his back.

"Jace! Put me down."

"Not likely to happen love!"

He started to run down towards the kitchen. I screamed some more, and giggled. Jace was still laughing at me. When we got to the kitchen he put me down on the counted next to the stove, and started to get stuff out for pancakes.

"Jace, you're the best!"

"I know, love." I smacked him in the shoulder and glared playfully at him. He held his shoulder, and pretended to be hurt. I rolled my eyes, and he smirked. He continued getting the ingredients out. When he had everything he needed, he started making pancakes.

"Hey, clare?"  
>"Hmmm,"<p>

"I was wondering when you would want to go back to school?"

I looked at him.  
>"Maybe we could go back tomorrow."<p>

"Are you sure? Because I'm not going to make you go, I just think that it's a ….. good idea."

"No that's okay. We can go tomorrow." I smiled at him.

A few minutes later.

"Hey, the pancakes are ready love."

I squealed and took the plate in his hand. I sat down at the table, and poured a buttload of syrup on top.  
>"Easy on the syrup there, love!" Jace chuckled. I glared at him. He sat down, and poured some syrup on his.<br>Then Izzy and Jon walked in. Izzy wearing my brothers shirt, and Jon only in pajama pants.

What were they doing last night, I wonder.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Jace and I sitting at the table, staring at them with shock clear on our faces.

**Hey guys. So my hand is feeling a lot better, so I thought that I would update for you. I'm having trouble concentrating, so this is going to be the only chapter I post today.  
>Later on, I'm heading to The Theater of Lost Souls, a local haunted house, and maybe Dr. Slaughter's! I'm so excited. I love haunted houses!<strong>

**Anyways, we're at 121 reviews, so let's get to 125. **

**I'm super glad that you guys weren't angry with me, for not updating. **

**I'm thinking about starting a new story. I don't know what it will be called, but I'm thinking about either a Clace pregnancy, or a Clace forced marriage. Tell me what you guys think. Also tell me what else you want this story. **

**Thanks. R&R. Love you guys. Bye.**


	26. Awkward Discoveries

Chapter 25

_Previously_

_Then Izzy and Jon walked in. Izzy was wearing my brother's shirt and Jon only in pajama bottoms. _

_I wonder what they were doing last night.  
>They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Jace and I sitting at the table, staring at them, with shock clear on our faces.<em>

Clary P.O.V.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore, so I spoke up.

"Wellllllllllll… This is awkward."

Jace tried to give me a small smile, but only ended up laughing his head off. Jon and Iz gave small forced chuckles.

When the laughter ceased, Clary turned to Jace, and put a hand on his.

"Hey, Jace honey, why don't we go to your room, and leave them alone for a little bit?"  
>Jace nodded. We picked up our plates and made our way to his room. When we got to his room, I sat crisscrossed on the floor, with my plate in front of me. Jace sat in the same position, facing me.<p>

"I hardly know anything about you. Why don't we play 20 questions?"  
>"Okay. But I have a rule, we can only use the first 5 questions for small questions, like what's your favorite color. Okay?"<br>"Sounds good to me, love."  
>"Okay, you start."<br>"Okay, what's your favorite book?"  
>"Mmmm…. I don't know. I like a lot of books. What about you?"<br>"I feel the same way. I read a lot, but I can't really chose a favorite. Next question, what's your middle name?"  
>"Adele. What does Jace stand for?"<br>"Jonathan Christopher. Jace is a nickname. J.C, Jace. Maryse started calling me that after my father died."  
>"Oh. I'm sorry. How did your father die and when?"<br>"He died when I was 10, and he owed some people a lot of money, and so they…. Uh….. got him. By the way, you don't need to say sorry, it's not like it's your fault that he had a drinking problem. Besides, that's how I got away from all the abuse."  
>"I wish Valentine could've died, then I might not have had to put up with the abuse for so long."<p>

Jace's face softened at this. I looked at him.

"Your turn."

"Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"I like all colors, is rainbow an option?"  
>"Sure love."<p>

"Okay, so what's your favorite color?"  
>"Green. Just like your eyes."<p>

I blushed and looked down. He chuckled lightly at me, and lifted my head with his thumb and index finger.

"God, I love your blush."

I blushed even harder. Damn, this man knew how to get to me.

"It's your turn." I said with a small voice.

"Okay. What is your best childhood memory?"

I thought about this for a second before answering.

"It was a few weeks before the beatings started. Da….. Valentine wasn't drunk that day, and he had a good day at work. He came home with a big smile on his face that I didn't get to see very often. He told Jon and I to get in the car. When we got in the car, he told me to close my eyes, and not open them until he said to. I kept trying to open my eyes, but every time I did, Jon would be looking at me already. He would tickle me until I closed my eyes again. When Valentine told me to open my eyes, I looked around to see that we were my favorite restaurant. We went in and ate, laughing and joking as we did. After that we went to the zoo. When we left the zoo a little while later, Valentine took Jon and I to get ice cream at the best place in town. Jon didn't get beat that night because he wasn't drunk. He only ever beat us when he was drunk. But anyways that's my best childhood moment. What's your best childhood memory?"  
>"That sounds like a really great time for you. My favorite childhood memory. That's a tough one. Ummm… I would say that it was right after my dad had died. When the Lightwoods adopted me, the day I met Alec. I remember walking in the front door of their house for the very first time. Isabelle was like 9, and Alec was my age. Alec was wearing a suit and tie, and Isabelle was wearing a dress and 5 inch heels. They were both standing at the door waiting for me. When I walked in, I remember Alec shaking my hand. Up until that point, I had gone by Jonathan, but that time, I introduced myself as Jace. Isabelle, on the other hand was not as welcoming. She glared at me, and told me to stay out of her room. Honestly, at the time, Izzy kinda scared me. They were the ones who told me that I was a shadowhunter. I asked Alec to be my parabatai about a year later. We were like the best of friends. We still are, but we used to be attached at the hip. We did everything together. We started training together. Everything."<p>

Jace's eyes gleamed while he was telling me this. I like this gleam. He smiled a little smile, but a genuine one. I smiled at him.

"I know. It probably sounds dumb…."

I cut him off. How could he think that it was dumb? It meant something to him, therefore it couldn't be anything but important.

"No. It's not. Don't ever tell yourself that it's dumb. Besides with the past that we've had, it isn't like we have a lot of good memories. Besides I liked it." I smiled at the end, just to boost his confidence. He gave me a real smile back.

"Anyways, what was your last name before the Lightwoods adopted you?"

"Herondale. My father's name was Stephen and my mom's name was Celine. By the way, we need to start your training soon. Okay? I'll train you the most, but Alec and Izzy will probably help train you too."

"Okay. Will it hurt?"

"You'll be a little sore at the beginning, but then your body will start to get used to it, and it won't be as bad."

"Okay. When are we going to start my training? Will Jon start with me?"

"We will probably start next week, and yes Jon will start training with you."

"Okay, good. I have one more question."

"What's up, love?"

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"  
>"Aha. Now that is certainly a good tale. Well, I got drunk one night, and ended up striping and running through Central Park. I had to call Izzy to come bail me out and bring me clothes. She wasn't very happy with me, because she saw my junk." He smirked. I laughed.<p>

"Okay, next question. What's your biggest fear?"

"Ducks."

"DUCKS!?" I started laughing.

"HEY. Don't make fun of me. Ducks are bloodthirsty demons that will kill you in your sleep!"

"That doesn't make it not funny though. I just can't believe that the great Jace Lightwood is afraid of ducks!" I started laughing again.

"Whatever." Jace grumbled. He folded his arms, and glared at the floor. I knew he was just playing, but I decided to be nice.  
>"Jace, you have something on your face. Let me help you get it off." He looked up hesitantly, and I crashed my lips to his. He gasped against my mouth and then started to kiss me back. I smiled against his lips, when he started moaning. I crawled on top of his lap, and dragged my tongue across along his bottom lips. He opened willingly, and I explored the inside of his mouth with my tongue. He groaned and flipped us, so that I was laying on the ground. He balanced himself on his forearms, and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I was only wearing a bra underneath. I pulled at the bottom of his, and he tugged it off. He looked at me expectantly. I playfully glared at him, and pulled my shirt off. He glanced at my chest before kissing me again. I kissed him with as much passion as what I had in me. I started tugging at the waistband of his jeans. He tackled my hands above my head, and began kissing and sucking along my neck before capturing my lips with his.<br>That was the moment Jon walked in.

**Cliffie! **

**They thought that Izzy walking in, in Jon's shirt was awkward. HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Hey. So I'm so so so sorry about not updating for a while. I might not be able to update as often anymore because school is killing me lately. I might go to one update a week, but I haven't decided yet. **

**Anyways, I'm so proud of you guys. You always make my goals. Next update at 135. Woohoo! You guys are amazing. I have something like 45 followers now. I'm so happy!**

**Tell me what I should add to the story, and what you guys thought about this chapter. **

**R&R Thanks! ****J**


	27. I Really Do Need Saving

Chapter 26

_Previously_

_That was the moment that Jon decided to walk in._

Jon P.O.V

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" My hands flew to my face, shielding my eyes from the sight in front of me.

"JON! WHAT IN THE F-ING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
>"I WAS JUST COMING IN TO ASK IN YOU WANTED TO GO TO A MOVIE WITH ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NEVER MIND!"<br>"JON! GET OUT! Give me a minute to get dressed, and then we'll talk, okay?"  
>I navigated myself to the door, and closed it behind me.<br>Izzy started calling me from the kitchen.

"JON! WHAT'S WITH THE SCREAMING?"  
>"BE DOWN IN A SEC, IZ!"<br>I removed my hands from my face, and went downstairs to find my beautiful girlfriend. When I found her, she was in the kitchen trying to make lunch. I went over to her and started helping her.  
>"What was going on up there, Jon?"<br>"They were….. uh….. having fun."  
>"Oh." She thought about it for a second.<br>"OH!" She brought her hands up to her mouth, and gasped.  
>"You walked in on them while they were….. you know?"<br>"No, but if I had walked in any later, they might've been. They had barely any clothes on! I don't want to see my baby sis like that!"  
>I still couldn't believe what had happened in there. I was so embarrassed. About a half hour later, I heard Jace calling for help upstairs. I shared a look of panic with Iz before running upstairs, to help.<p>

Clary P.O.V.

"JACE! How can you laugh at a time like this? My brother saw us half naked!"

Jace continued laughing.

"Fine. Someone isn't getting any tonight."

Jace immediately stopped laughing and gaped at me. He brought his hand up and I thought that he was going to hit me. I flinched and fell to the ground, burying my head in my knees, rocking back and forth. I started crying. I felt Jace sit down next to me, and pull me into him. He started rubbing my back whispering soothing nothings in my ears. I clutched onto Jace's shirt and cried even harder. I cried for a good twenty five minutes. When I finally stopped crying, I didn't stop shaking.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, but can you tell me why I did make you cry?"

"I-I-It wasn't y-y-your f-f-fault. I-I-I g-got s-s-s-scared."

"Why did I scare you? What did I do to scare you?"

"Y-y-you r-r-raised y-y-your ha-hand a-a-and I flashed b-b-back t-to the d-d-days th-th-that Va-va-val…"  
>I stopped there because I couldn't keep talking. I'd hoped that Jace would've gotten the message. Apparently he did because he started shushing me, and rubbing my back. I started to cry again. What did I do to deserve this? Him? Valentine was right when he said that I was a slut, a whore, nothing. I deserved the beatings that I got, I still do. So why was I here?<p>

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I screamed out in pain, and clutched my stomach. Jace looked down at me, shaking in pain.  
>"Love, what's the matter?"<br>It took me a minute to get the words out. And when I did it came out in a sort of strangled cry of pain.

"I-I just got this sh," I gasped in pain again, "I keep getting this sharp pain in my stomach."  
>Jace took no time to act.<p>

"HELP! JON! IZZY! ALEC! HELP US!"

Jon came running up a few minutes later, with Izzy, followed by Alec, who must've just gotten here because he was wearing a coat.

Jon fell to my side.

"Clary, Clary what's the matter?"  
>Jace answered for me.<br>"She started getting really sharp pains in her stomach, and we don't know why."  
>"I'm going to call Magnus."<p>

But before Alec could do anything, Sebastian walked through that door.  
>"Hello Clarissa."<p>

**Cliffhanger! I haven't had any big cliffies in a long time, so I figured it was time. I didn't want to end this chapter with something cheesy like, **

**And then everything went black.**

**Or something like that. (Sorry if that applies to any of your stories.)**

**Anyways I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately, I was trying to find an ideas that I could put in the story. In a way, I guess I was trying to find inspiration. I know cheesy. **

**I'm not going to ask what you guys want in the next chapter, because I already know what I want in the next chapter. **

**Please Review my story because I didn't get my the said amount of reviews for the last chapter. Was it not as good?**

**I'm also sorry for how short this chapter was, but I really wanted that part in there. I**

**Anyways let's try to get 135 reviews. Thanks to those of you who did review. **

**I wanted to show you guys how pretty Lily Collins looked in Rome on Sunday. She was there for a new movie that she's staring in called Love Rosie. Isn't that dress just gorgeous? If you want to see more pictures of her in this dress, go to this tab.**

** . **

**Open a new tab then highlight the link and press copy, then press paste on the new tab, that should take you to the tab. **

**Thanks.  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


	28. Guess Who's Back!

Chapter 27

Previously

_"Hello Clarissa."_

Clary P.O.V.

"S-S-Sebastian, what are y-y-you doing here?" I winced as the pain got stronger. I was still situated in Jace's lap with his arms protectively around me. He had turned himself, so that I was farther away from Sebastian.

"Well you see, darling Clary, I know that you slept with Jace last night," I blushed a deep red and buried my face in Jace shirt, that until now, hadn't noticed how tightly I was clutching the fabric.

"Anyways, I came to tell you that you are mine, and no one else's. You belong to me. If anyone tries to tell you differently, I will just have to come in your dreams again."

I stared at him, feeling shocked. My stomach pains were still there, but they weren't growing. I winced again because of the pain. Sebastian noticed this, and smirked.

"Glad to see that the warlock I paid did the spell correctly."

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?" Jace spat his name like it was garbage in his mouth.

"Well you see here, Jacey," Sebastian smirked, "I paid a young warlock to make Clary experience pains in her abdomen. One of the reasons she is experiencing the pain is because I am near, however it will not be like this every time. Another reason is because I'm angry at her because she aborted our child. I named her, Clary. Would you like to know what the name is?"

"I don't give a shit what you called her!" I screamed at him with all the fierceness I could muster up.

"Her name is Amabelle. It means beautiful in Latin."

I don't give an f-ing shit about her. She was made by force, not by happiness. You need to leave. I have many people here, all of whom would gladly beat your ass for me."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It is about time that I should be leaving. Remember my words, my dear, dear sister."

And with that he was gone.

Later that night.

Jace P.O.V.

"Jace, Jace, Jace!"

Clary was having her nightmares again. It made me happy that she was crying for me to help her.

"NO!" She screeched.  
>I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.<p>

"Clary, baby. It's okay. I'm here. Wake up, love. It's time to wake up. Clary, baby, please wake up."

Clary suddenly flew up upright, and screamed, hiding herself in her the sheets, with her eyes wide.

"Jace! Help me please Jace." She had started crying. I hated seeing her like this. It broke my heart.  
>I pulled her into my arms, and started rubbing her back gently. She started calming down a little bit. After a few minutes she looked up at me. I had to do something to help her. She was killing me. She looked so pitiful. It hurt so bad.<p>

"Baby, what can I do to help you? I breaks my heart to see you like this. How can I help?"

She thought for a minute than spoke, her voice barely above a whisper and hoarse.

"Can you sing to me?"

"Sure. Anything for you, love."

**Just a little quick note. Please read the lyrics. It will make more sense if you read them.**

I started singing the first thing that came to my mind.

"If you ever find stuck in the middle of the sea,  
>I'll sail the world,<br>to find you."

"If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
>I'll be the light to guide you."<p>

"Find out what we're made of,  
>When we are called to help our friends in need."<p>

"You can count on me like 1,2,3,  
>I'll be there.<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4,3,2,  
>You'll be there.<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah."

"Oooooh, Ooooooh, yeah, yeah"

"If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep,  
>I'll sing a song beside you."<p>

"And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,  
>Every day I will remind you."<p>

"Find out what we're made of,  
>When we called to help our friends in need."<p>

"You can count on me, like 1,2,3,  
>I'll be there.<br>And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4,3,2,  
>You'll be there.<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah."

"Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Yeah, yeah."

"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry!  
>I'll never let go, never say good bye!<br>You know…."

"You can count on me like 1,2,3,  
>I'll be there.<br>And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4,3,2,  
>You'll be there.<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah."

"Ooooooh, Oooooooooh"

"You can count on me cause I can count on you."

By the time I had finished singing, Clary was asleep. She was cuddled into my side, her hands were fisted in my shirt. She looked so peaceful. I sighed watching my Clary. I watched her sleeping like that for a good hour before I finally fell asleep. I fell asleep, not only happy, but with a smile on my face. I was happy, not caring about what was to come. I was happy, for the first time in a long time.

**No Cliffie! YAY! **

**So you guys met the review goal, and I was so happy. **

**The song used in this chapter was Count on Me by Bruno Mars. You should totally look it up.**

**There is one story that I've been reading, and I love it. (Probably a little bit too much) Anyways, I want you guys to read the story, so that you can feel the pain of wanting the update. **

**So the story is called Shedding Skin by IWriteNaked.**

**It is a GREAT story line, it's so interesting. Please read it!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, and what else I should include in it. I'm kinda experiencing a little writers block, but nothing to be concerned about. I intend to finish this story, not just leave it there.**

**Next update at 140 reviews, Thanks, you guys are awesome!**


	29. The Annoucement

Chapter 28

_Previously _

_By the time I had finished singing, Clary was asleep. She was cuddled into my side, her hands were fisted in my shirt. She looked so peaceful. I sighed watching my Clary. I watched her sleeping like that for a good hour before I finally fell asleep. I fell asleep, not only happy, but with a smile on my face. I was happy, not caring about what was to come. I was happy, for the first time in a long time_.

Clary P.O.V.

I woke up peacefully. I kept my eyes closed while I woke up completely. I wanted so badly to just fall asleep forever.

I felt Jace's heartbeat under my head, and I could hear is even breathing, proving that he was asleep. I moved slightly so that I could look up at him. He looked so peaceful and well, beautiful. Of course I would never tell him that because he already has a big enough ego. I laid my head back down on Jace's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It beat in sync with mine. It was also one of my favorite sounds because it proved that he was real, and pure.

He moved slightly under me. I looked up at him, and found his gorgeous golden eyes staring back at me.

"Hey." His voice was still clouded with sleep. Instead of answering him, I leaned up slightly and kissed his lips. He gasped and I smiled against his lips. He pulled me tighter against him, and pressed his lips back to mine. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip, and climbed on top of him. He grunted in my mouth when I started rolling my hips against his.

I had to break away first, due to lack of air, but Jace kept kissing along my neck, my jaw, my earlobes, my pulse, my shoulder, basically everywhere he could get to. He flipped us over, so that he was on top, and continued kissing and sucking my pulse. I tilted my head back to give him more space, and he took advantage of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He growled in my ear, and bit my earlobe gently. I brought his mouth up to mine with one hand, while the other hand started tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He broke the kiss to throw his shirt over his head, but then his lips were back on mine. My hands explored Jace's washboard abs, while his hands tugged at my tank top. I pulled it up and threw it to the floor. I was only in a white cotton bra, and a pair of shorts. At the same time, I pulled my shorts off too, leaving me in my bra and panties. I laced my fingers through Jace's silky blonde hair, on the back of his neck. I pulled him down and crashed my lips to his. I tugged at his boxers and he shimmied out of them without ever breaking our kiss. I pushed my palms down his chest, down his abs, and traced his V. He gasped, and tensed up. I trailed my fingers down just slightly, and barely touched his manhood. He started moaning when I started to go up and down. I flipped us over, so that I was on top, and he smirked at me when I blushed.

"Hey, Jace?"  
>"Yes, Love?"<br>"Can you…. Uh…. Show me how? I don't know how to do this."

He smiled at me and then put his hands on my hips. He lifted me up and positioned me on top of his member.

"Okay, love. Your just gonna go up and down, and I'll help you okay?"

I nodded. He started to guide me up and down, helping me to go slowly. Even when I got the hang of it, he still helped me. I was grateful cause this was tiring. I watched him as he closed his eyes and started panting, and breathing my name, over and over again.

"Oh, Clary, Oh god love, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come."  
>I started to go even faster, and he started to pant even harder. Suddenly I felt my climax come, along with Jace's.<p>

I fell on top of him, still sitting on top of his manhood. Suddenly, I was underneath him again, and he was thrusting inside me. I gasped with surprise. I don't know how he was still going, because I was exhausted. He started going so fast inside me.

Suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach. I gasped. Jace stopped immediately. His eyes bored into me.  
>"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"<br>"No. I just got butterflies when you thrusted in."  
>"Did you like it?"<br>"Yeah."

Jace suddenly started to go again, but slowly. Then I felt the butterflies again. I gasped. He stopped again.  
>"Is that the spot?"<br>I nodded my head. He smirked at me, and started pushing into me again. He started to hit that spot, with every thrust. I started wiggling underneath him. It felt so good.

I felt myself becoming undone beneath him. He started going faster, hitting that spot over and over again. I felt my stomach tighten, and I started hugging his member. Jace and I came at the same time, riding out the last of our wave together. He collapsed on top of me when we were both finished, but quickly rolled to the side, being careful not to crush me. Jace pulled me into his arms, and I laid my head down on his chest. We were both still breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" I asked when I had my breathing under control.  
>" You made me feel good, and I wanted to make you feel good."<br>"Oh. I have a question. Can I ask you?"  
>"Of course, love. What is it?"<br>"What was that spot that you kept hitting? It felt so good."

Jace started to chuckle.  
>"Did you never have the talk?"<br>I shook my head no.  
>"That makes sense. Well…. You are going to get that talk now, except not the parent version."<p>

"Okay. " I blushed, and looked down.  
>"So you already know what sex is, and why people have it, right?"<p>

"Yeah, people have sex to make babies, and to have fun."

"Exactly. So that spot that I kept hitting, how did it make you feel?"  
>"It felt like…. Butterflies. It was a sort of tingling sensation."<br>"Okay. Well that was your G-spot. It's a special place inside your core, that gives you those feelings. In a way, it's your most sensitive spot when you're having sex."  
>" Do guys have it?"<p>

"Yes, but I'll show you it time."  
>"Okay."<p>

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat?"  
>I nodded my head.<br>"Okay. Why don't you go get showered, and I'll start making some lunch."  
>"Okay."<p>

I got up and wandered into his bathroom. I turned the shower on and hopped in. I quickly washed my hair, shaved my legs, and then cleaned my body. I got out and went back to Jace's room. I put on a grey bra, and a matching pair of panties. Then I put on a pair of jeans that hugged my waist and showed off what little curves I had. I put on one of Jace's shirts and walked back into the bathroom. I brushed out my curly red hair, and dried it. Just as I was about to open Jace's door, I smelt pancakes. I immediately threw Jace's door open and started running down the stairs to the kitchen, yelling at the top of my lungs.  
>"PANCAKES!"<p>

When I made it to the kitchen, I saw Jace. Just as he set the last plate down, I jumped into his arms, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He wrapped his hands under my ass, and held me like that, looking pleased with himself. That's when I kissed him hard. He gasped suddenly and then started kissing me back. I kissed him with so much passion. When I broke away, he was grinning like an idiot, looking flustered and surprised.  
>"What was that for?"<br>"I smelt pancakes." I said sheepishly.  
>Then I took his cheeks in my hands. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.<br>"You" kiss, "Are," kiss, "The," kiss, "Best," kiss, "Boyfriend," kiss, "EVER!" Kiss, kiss, kiss.  
>He chuckled and set me down in my chair. I started to dig into my pancakes, pouring so much syrup on it before hand. Jace looked at me, not even having taken a bite of his. I was nearly half way done. I looked up and saw him staring at me in amazement.<p>

I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating, however slightly slower than before. When we were both done, I took our plates to the sink and washed them. Jace came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laid his head down on top of mine, and sighed contentedly. Jon and Izzy walked in the kitchen, then.

Izzy walked into the center of the room, when Alec and Magnus walked in. We all looked confusedly at her.

"We're going to Pandemonium tonight. All of us, and I'm going to dress Clary up."

**Oh Clary. You love pancakes too much.  
>What's gonna happen at Pandemonium? <strong>

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. **

**My great grandparents came all the way here from California, and I haven't seen them since March 2013, so I spent the weekend with them. They're leaving today to go back today, I think. **

**Anyways, then yesterday I couldn't update because I had to help my cousin with a paper for his school. Bleh! **

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I have big things coming up, but I need to set them up first. But don't worry, they're coming soon. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyways, I've been reading a few stories lately, and it would mean the world to me if you guys would read them. **

**1.****Starting Over by Ractre1127. This story is so great. I loved it. I will probably read this one over and over again.**

**2.****Trapped in Life by Zippy was here. This story is possibly one of the saddest stories I've ever read**

**3.****Day Late Friend by spikeyhairgood**

**4.****Beaten at His Own Game by Mina Lisly**

**5.****Shattered Hearts by Mina Lisly**

**6.****Shedding Skin by IWriteNaked**

**7.****Love Amongst Blood by AnnaW14**

**Please read these. They are awesome.**

**Anyways let's get to 145 reviews. **

**Thanks. Love you guys. Bye.**


	30. Night at the Bar

Chapter 29

_Previously_

_We're going to Pandemonium tonight. All of us, and I'm going to dress Clary up._

Clary P.O.V.

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

She's gonna catch me, gotta run faster!

"JACE! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, Jace appeared out of nowhere, picked me up bridal style, all while running. He bolted up to his room, and locked the door. Izzy kept banging on the door, but Jace wouldn't open it.

"HEY MAN WHORE! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
>"SORRY IZ, BUT THE 'MAN WHORE' HAS NEEDS TOO!"<p>

Jace, then turned to face me. He started getting closer and closer to me, with a lustful look in his eyes. Naturally, I started backing up until I hit the wall. I bit my bottom lip as he started getting even closer, and closer, until finally he was flesh against me.  
>"Clary, don't do that. I can't control myself when you bite your lip."<p>

I looked up at him innocently and continued biting my lip. He let out a low, sexy growl, and started kissing my jaw, my chin, my neck, until he finally made his way to my earlobe. He bit down gently on my ear, succeeding in making me moan. He started rolling his hips, against mine, making me buck my hips involuntarily. I started to moan loudly, when Iz, started banging on the door again.

"CLARISSA MORGENTSTERN! GET YOUR F'ING ASS OUT HERE NOW! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU AND JACE GO AT IT LIKE FREAKING RABBITS!"

"BUT, IIIIIIZZZZZZZZYYYYY!" I groaned, turning my head to the side, to face the door.

"NO BUTS CLARY. NOW!"  
>I looked back to Jace.<br>"I guess I have to go now. No fighting the Iz, remember?"

"I guess. I kinda need to go take a cold shower now."

I smirked at him, which he stuck his tongue out at, and me being the responsible adult, stuck my tongue out at him, because that's what mature adults do.

I unlocked the door. I hadn't even had moved my hand from the door knob before Izzy, grabbed my other hand and dragged me to her room. I yelped at this sudden movement, almost falling over in the meanwhile. When we got to her room, she sat me down in the chair positioned at the vanity. She told me to close my eyes, while she did my makeup. After about a half hour of sitting there with my eyes closed, she finally told me I could look. When I looked, I saw that Izzy had done my makeup beautifully. She put mascara on my long lashes, and added some black eye liner on my eyelids, that complemented my emerald green eyes. She started to work on my hair, and decided to just tame it a bit. My bright red hair was curled beautifully down to mid back. She then ran to her closet to start picking out an outfit for me to wear. She decided on a lacy black dress that came up to mid thigh, and barely covered my ass. She also put me in four inch heels that would still leave me shorter than Jace.

Izzy started her makeup. She put on mascara, and eyeliner like mine, that made brown eyes pop. She decided on a red dress that also came up to about mid thigh. Her straight black hair was left down, and came just above her waist.

When we were both ready, we started to head downstairs, Izzy right in front of me. We found the boys leaning against the wall each of them with one foot up on the wall and their heads lying back on the wall.

Jon heard us coming first. He looked up and immediately saw Izzy. His jaw dropped. Honestly, I thought that his jaw would hit the ground. His eyes traveled to me next. His eyes scanned my whole body before going back to Izzy. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered something in ear before elbowing Jace in the ribs. Jace's head snapped up. He turned his head and glared at Jon. Jon simply nodded his head in my direction. Jace looked over, and had the same reaction as Jon did when he saw Izzy. I smirked and walked over to him. I grabbed the bottom of his chin lightly and pushed it up gently.

"Jace, close your mouth, you'll catch flies. I know I look wonderful, but that's no reason to eat flies."

Jace threw his head back in laughter, before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in Jace's chest. His arms went around my shoulders landing on my lower back. I tilted my head up to look at him to find eyes staring back at me. I leaned up as he leaned down, to capture the other's lips with our own. The kiss was soft and sweet, not desperate. It was nice. We were still in the middle of kissing when someone cleared their throat. We broke apart, and I saw Izzy, Jon, Magnus, and Alec staring at us. I blushed and buried my head in Jace's chest again, in a lame attempt to cover my cheeks. Then we started to head out.

We hailed three taxis, Izzy and Jon, going in one, Magnus and Alec in another, and Jace and I in the last one. Jace told the driver where we were heading, and he pushed on the gas, making the car lurch into the oncoming traffic. I snuggled into Jace, and he threw an arm around me, rubbing up and down my arm. We got to Pandemonium in less than ten minutes. When we got there, Jace threw a 10 in the front of the car to the driver, and then got out. He held his hand out to me, which I took gladly. Once the door shut, the taxi driver sped off into the night.

The others arrived shortly after. Izzy walked up to the bouncer, and he let us in immediately, but not before whispering something to Iz, that sound something like I'll see you later. She smirked, and walked in. All of us followed behind her, Jace and I being last. As soon as I was inside, Izzy pulled Jon to the dance floor where they both started swaying in time with the music that was blasting through the speakers. I had no clue where Alec and Magnus were, but something told me that I didn't want to know.

Jace leaned down, and yelled something in my ear.

"Hey, do you want to go get a drink?" I nodded my head at him. He took my hand and led me over to the bar. We both took a seat on the bar stools. A short time later, the bartender came over to us.

"What can I get for ya?"

I looked at Jace, his face questioning what I wanted. I shrugged.

"Can we get two shots of vodka please?"

"Coming right up."

I few minutes later a shot of vodka was set in front of both of us. This was the first time I'd ever had alcohol. Jace picked his up and downed it without another thought. He looked over towards me, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"I've never had alcohol before." I explained to him. He nodded his head. He then took my hand, and wrapped it around the shot glass.

"Pick it up, and drink it all down."

I looked down at the glass, and did want he said. It burned going down my throat and I choked. I started coughing, but after a minute my fit of coughing had subsided. Over all, it had a pretty good taste to it. I turned to Jace eagerly.

"Can I have another one?"

Jace laughed and order two more, for the both of us. When they got there, I immediately picked mine up and downed it with no difficulty. We got 2 more, and I was starting to giggle like crazy. Jace, on the other hand was just watching me with amusement. I got up, and nearly fell over.

"Let's go dance." I said, slurring my words a bit. Jace laughed and grabbed my hand. He guided me over to the dance floor. I started to dance around him, swinging my hips around, and grinding up against him.

He gripped my hips as we danced, and eventually started to grind up against me, like I was doing to him. We kept dancing for a little while.

"Jace, can we go get more drinks?" I said still slurring my words. He nodded and took me back to the bar. We ordered 4 more shots, and downed them, the whole time, Jace looking at me astonishment and slight amusement on his face.

I grinned back at him. Deciding that I wanted to dance, I got up. Or I tried to get up. As soon as I put pressure on my legs, my knees buckled, and I fell, however Jace's strong arms wrapped around me, and he picked me up bridal style. I giggled.

"Jace, I's flying!" I yelled.

I felt Jace's chest heave up and down, and I had the feeling that he was laughing. I looked up and saw the corners of his mouth quirked up. I started to notice all the details of his face. He looked down and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I nodded my head frantically. Jace chuckled.

Suddenly my head felt very heavy. I layed my head down on Jace's chest, and my eyes started to droop. I heard Jace talking to someone, maybe Jon, and then we were in a car. I sat in Jace's lap, and my head on his chest. A few minutes later, Jace's strong arms picked me up. I felt as light as a feather. I assumed that we were at the Lightwood's apartment, but I didn't want to open my eyes to check. I heard a door opening, and then a few seconds later the door closing.

A couple minutes later, I was laying down on the bed. I started whimpering as soon as Jace's arms left my waist. I started to speak, but I don't think that Jace was able to make out what I was saying. I opened my emerald green eyes slightly.

Someone touched my shoulder, just a light touch, but I flinch away from it. In a flash, I was brought back to the days when Valentine still beat me. I screamed for the touch, and tried backing away. Someone grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. I screamed again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JACE! HELP ME! JACE!" I sobbed over and over again. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I screamed out, and tried to back away again, but the world became black.

Jace P.O.V.

I sat at the desk in my room, with Jon, Alec, Izzy, and Simon. I sat hunched over with my head in my hands. I had been crying ever since I had to…. Since I had to…

I couldn't even make out a single thought without collapsing into a fit of tears. I started to sob quietly to myself again. I felt so bad, I shouldn't have done that to her, but I didn't know what else to do. She wouldn't stop screaming, the stupid mundanes would have noticed and then I would've been sent to prison for molesting. Just like her dad. I won't be her dad. I won't be Valentine. I'll protect her forever, especially from Sebastian, whenever that bastard decided to show up.

My thoughts were put to a stop when Magnus came in. Jon and I immediately jumped up. Magnus was going to try to wake her up. She had been moaning things in her sleep, and I didn't understand what she was saying and she was worrying me, and all these other things too.

"What happened to her? Why is she like this?" Magnus asked. Everyone's eyes shifted towards me, looking pitiful. Everyone else had already heard this story. I'd told Jon by himself because he's gotten here first, then Alec and Izzy, and finally Simon. I'd already had to tell this story three other times, breaking down in the middle of the story each time, then crying for what felt like an eternity after that. I decided to just get it over with.

"It was Clary's first time drinking, and she'd had too much to drink. She stood up, but started to fall, so I picked her up. I told Jon that I was going to be taking Clary home, and then we left. I carried her up here and put her down on the bed. I started to get undressed so that I could lay next to her, but she started whimpering uncontrollably and telling me not to let her go, and not to leave her. I tried telling her that I wouldn't leave her, but she wouldn't listen. I touched her shoulder to try to get her attention, but she flinched away and started screaming. She was yelling at me to leave her alone, and to help her, and she get screaming my name, but I don't think that she knew it was me that was trying to calm her down, I don't think that she thought she was safe. I couldn't get her to stop screaming, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I pushed down, hard, on a pressure point in her shoulder, to make her pass out. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

I had tears streaming down my face by the time I was done telling Magnus the story. Alec came over to me, and started to rub circles on my back. I balled shamelessly into his embrace. I was so worried about her and I knew that I was the one that had caused her to pass out. I shouldn't have done that to her. I should've tried to talk to her, but she wasn't calming down, and I couldn't think of anything else. But I should've been able to think of something else. Anything else.

Magnus had made his way over to where Clary lay, unresponsive. He pressed his hand to Clary's forehead, and closed his eyes. I watched him silently, tears still making paths down my cheeks. Clary's eyelids started to flutter slightly, as if she were trying so hard to open her eyes, but she just couldn't do it. Her eyelids were fluttering slightly faster now. I watched her face, blocking everything else in the world out. Clary was the only thing that was important to me now. Her eyes opened slightly, but then closed. Finally, her eyelids fluttered all the way open. She looked at Magnus questioningly, then brought her gaze over to meet mine. The look in her eyes made my heart break.

"Oh, Jace! I'm so so sorry!" She started balling just like that. I walked over to her, and sat down next to her. I pulled her into my arms, and began to cry with her.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe now, and I'm gonna make sure that nothing ever hurts you ever again!" I said through my tears. She clutched my shirt in her tiny fists and buried her head in my chest. When she looked up again, she had replaced that sad glint in her eyes, with a happy sparkle. She still had unshed tears in her eyes, but she was happy.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that to you. I didn't know what else to do, and you wouldn't stop screaming, and I was worried sick! Just ask anybody in this room. I haven't cried in years, but I was so worried for you. I love so so so much. Don't you ever forget it, okay?"

She nodded her head, and leaned slightly upwards. Her lips touched mine slightly before pulling away.

" I love you too, and I'm sorry that I freaked out on you. I don't really know why or what I was thinking, but I'm so so sorry too!"

Everyone stayed and talked for a few minutes before leaving the room. Clary and I settled into the bed together with her head on my chest and her arm slung around my stomach. I had one arm pulling her waist closer to mine, and the other arm holding her shoulders. We fell asleep just like that.

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for nearly 2 weeks, but my paper is finally turned in! I actually finished writing this before I finished my homework, that I should be working on.**

**I feel so bad for not updating for a long time, so I wrote a story called Jace's Unfortunate Experience. It's just a quick little one shot, and I may rewrite it when I have the time. **

**Here's the summary..**

**Jace wakes up one morning with Clary right next to him. He quietly gets out of bed, and goes into the bathroom. After doing his business, he goes to wash his hands. He looks up, and finds a huge pimple on the side of his nose. What will Jace do about his pimple? Not up for continuation, just a little short story. Tell me what you guys think about Jace's pimple.**

**Anyways, Check it out for me and tell me what you think. **

**So, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer because I felt so bad! I will try so hard to be better. I will update at least once every week, maybe twice, maybe more. It just kinda depends on how much time I have in a week. **

**So the teacher that I had to write the paper for, assigned us 40 vocab words on Thursday, that he's going to be testing us on on Tuesday, so yeah. That sucks. However since the trimester ends on Wednesday it's the last assignment that I have to do for his class. YAY!**

**Anyways, I feel personally like I wrote this chapter a little bit better this time. I feel like I added a little bit more detail. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter, and again I'm so sorry for not updating. **

**R&R Thank!**

**-Jace loves me**


	31. Welcome Back

**So, I'm including some things in this chapter happened a long time ago, in a previous chapter. **

**Anyways, that's enough from me. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 30

_Previously_

_"Clary, your mom is alive."_

_"Jon, your mom is alive."_

Clary P.O.V.

I woke up with a HUGE headache. I groaned and tried to roll over, but something was blocking my path.

_Don't open your eyes, _I thought, _If you open your eyes, your headache will be 100 times worst._

Even still, curiosity got the better of me. I peeked my eyes open and immediately regretted it. I groaned again, and squeezed my eyes shut, but not before I caught a glance of what was blocking me. Before I closed my eyes, I saw a head with golden hair.

_Jace, _I thought.

I kept my eyes closed, but kept groaning. Jace started to shuffle around beneath me, but before I could even say good morning, I had a huge lurch in my stomach.

I jumped to my feet, and ran to the bathroom. I collapsed in front of the toilet, and threw up all the alcohol that was in my system. Jace came rushing in seconds later, and pulled my hair out of my face with one hand, and rubbed soothing circles on my back with the other hand. I was grateful. I sat back when I was done, only to immediately throw myself back above the toilet. I retched for a few more minutes. When I finished emptying my stomach, I hovered over the toilet for a second more before pulling away, just to make sure. When I was positive that I was done, I leaned into the tub and sank down it. I rested my cheek on the cold side of the tub. I started whimpering. I still had a huge headache. Jace pulled me into his arms and I clutched his shirt, thankful that he was here to sooth.

"Jace," I whined, "I have a headache, make it go away."

Jace chuckled a bit before standing up to grab me 2 Ibuprofen pills. He pulled the mirror open and grabbed the pill bottle. He turned the cap, lining the arrows up, before taking the cap off and shaking two pills into his palm. He pushed the cap back on, and handed me the pills. He fill up small paper cup up with water and handed it to me as well. I threw the pills in my mouth and quickly chugged the water down. I threw the cup away, and stood up, with the help of Jace.

"What do you want to do today, love?"

I looked up at him, and then got an idea.

"Have you ever seen the Marvel Movies?"

He shook his head no.

"I want to have a Marvel Movie Marathon with you."

"Okay, whatever you want, love."

"Okay, why don't you go downstairs and pop some popcorn, and I'll brush my teeth, and get dressed, okay?"

Jace nodded his head and left the room, after placing a short sweet kiss on my forehead.

I started to get ready. I washed off all the makeup from the previous night, brushed my teeth, and tamed the red curly beast I call hair. Finally, after deciding that I would just put my hair in a messy ponytail, I ran into Jace's room to get dressed. I threw on a shirt, and sweats. Then I ran downstairs to watch Marvel movies with Jace.

Jace was sitting on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch next to him. He saw me coming in, and moved the popcorn onto his lap. He patted the spot next to him. I smiled and grabbed Iron Man 1 and put it into the DVD player. Then I went and sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned my head on his chest. I grabbed the remote and pressed play on the TV. Iron Man 1 started a few minutes later. I was in love with the Marvel movies, and had seen them all about a billion times with Jon. We would always have a movie marathon when Da….. Valentine was away on business.

"You can take away my suits, you can take away my house, but there is one thing you can never take away from me. I am Iron Man."

Jace chuckled every time I would quote the movie, which was often.

We watched all the Iron Mans and was in the middle of Hulk when we stopped for lunch. Jace paused the movie, and we went to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

"Hey, where's Izzy, and Alec, and Jon?"

"I'm pretty sure that they left to go to school."

"Speaking of school, I was thinking that since today is Friday, we could start my training tomorrow morning, and we can keep working on it during the weekend and then we'll go back to school on Monday? If that's okay with you that is." I said.

Jace thought about what I said for a minute.

"That sounds fine to me. We can see if Jon would like to start training tomorrow too. I think it would be a good idea to go back to school. We've missed almost two weeks."

I nodded my head, and continued making my sandwich.

It was then that there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Jace, were you expecting anyone?"

He shook his head no.

"Should I go answer it?"

Jace shook his head again. He started walking down the hallway towards the door, with me right behind him. He glanced through the peephole, and hurriedly looked back towards me. I lifted my eyebrows, since I can't lift just one, and looked at him with confusion. He looked back into the peephole and back at me again. I was getting kinda worried.

"JACE! Who is it?"

"Someone who looks exactly like you."

My eyes grew big. I stepped around Jace and threw the door open. Standing in the open doorway was my mother.

"Clary?"

"Mom?"

**HAHA! CLiffie, that's what you get for not reviewing. **

**The trimester ended yesterday and now I have all new classes. YAY!**

**Anyways, This chapter is a little shorter, but I really wanted to update again by the end of the week. I might update again tomorrow because I'm out of school. It just depends on if I get enough reviews tonight. I know that I didn't update for nearly 2 weeks, but I was REALLY disappointed when I got 1 review for the whole chapter. I have many followers and I just really expect that I get more reviews. That was the longest chapter that I have EVER written. It was over 3,000 words. AND my normal chapters are only about 1,500 words. **

**I'm not updating again until I get 155 reviews. That's 6 reviews. That's not that many. **

**I have all day tomorrow to myself. So, if I don't have at least 3 reviews by tomorrow, I'm not updating until Saturday or Sunday. **

**Please and Thanks. **

**-Jace Loves Me**


	32. Sebastian, stop!

Chapter 31

_Previously_

_My eyes grew big. I stepped around Jace and threw the door open. Standing in the open doorway was my mother. _

_"Clary?"_

_"Mom?"_

_And with that he was gone._

Jon P.O.V.

I was in English when my phone started vibrating like crazy. I pulled it out slightly so that I could see just a little bit of the screen.

_4 missed calls from Clary_

_Shit _I thought.

She was with Jace, she should be fine. There is hardly anything that Jace can't handle.

_Oh no! What if this is one of the things that Jace can't handle?_

I raised my hand and requested to use the restroom. Mrs. Redwood nodded her head and grabbed the hall pass, holding it out to me. I got up from my seat in the back and grabbed the hall pass from her. I all but ran to the bathroom.

When I was in there, I made sure that no one was in any of the stalls. Once satisfied that no one was going to overhear my conversation, I ripped my phone from my pants pocket and dialed Clary's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Clary! Are you okay?" I kept repeated this sentence five times before I finally let her talk.

"Jon, I'm fine. How soon can you be home?"

"Why? Is something wrong with Jace?"

"NO, umm just how fast can you be here? I'd really rather not tell you over the phone."

"Umm, I can be home in like fifteen minutes, I need to gather up Izzy, and Alec. Does Magnus need to come too? Is there any injuries?"

"No, Magnus can come if he wants, just hurry."

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, maybe twenty."

"Okay, see you soon."

With that I hung up, and rushed to get Izzy, Alec, and Magnus. But I had to be creative.

Clary POV

With that he disappeared.

Everyone was looking at the spot that Sebastian had been standing. But no matter how hard all of us tried to see him, he just simply wasn't there.

I spoke up first.

"Jon?"

He looked over at me, with shock obvious in his eyes.

"Can I speak to you in private?"

He nodded. I got up from Jace's lap and walked over to him. I held my hand out to him, and he took it. I started walking in front of him. I pulled gently on his hands and pulled him into his room.

"Clary, what is it? You're kinda freaking me out."

"You might want to sit down."

Jon paled visibly, and sat down on his bed. I sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Can you tell me what's going on now?"

"Do you remember the second day that Sebastian visited me, the day after I gave birth?"

Jon nodded his head, even more fear taking place in his eyes.

"Why, what did he do to you?"

"He, he told me something…. Interesting."

"…Like what?"

"He called me his…. Sister."

Jon's eyes grew big.

"HE'S LYING! HE HAS TO BE!"

"Jon," I said, my voice barely above a whisper, "He looks just like you."

Jon jumped up from his bed, and started pacing around his room. I stayed still on the bed, with my hands in my lap, and my head down. Suddenly Jon knelt down, and put his hands on my knees.

"You are not going through this alone. Do you think we should tell the others?"

I nodded my head, sadly.

Jon noticed my sadness and sat down next to me. He pulled me into his embrace, and held me while I started to cry.

"Jon, our brother got me pregnant." I sobbed some more at this thought.  
>"Our brother raped me." I sobbed even more. I continued sobbing for probably another ten minutes until I fell asleep, still whimpering. I hadn't even noticed how tired I was.<p>

I felt Jon lay me down against the pillows. He pulled the covers up over my body. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then left. I was alone, and I allowed myself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Jon POV

I held her while she cried over all the horrid things that our brother, the bastard, did to her. I felt like crying too, just because I knew of how much pain he had caused her, and I hated to see her in pain because I've seen her in more pain than what she deserves. In my opinion the world should give her a fucking break already. She's already been through so much shit in her life. I would walk through hell and back if it meant keeping out of harm's way. I knew that she felt the same way about me, but I hated that she felt like she needed to protect me. It was my job to keep her safe. I only hoped I could fulfill my duty.

Clary POV

I felt like I was floating in darkness. However, it ended too soon. The scene around me changed again. I was at the edge of a forest, in the tree line. I was looking at a mansion that wasn't that far away. I had never seen this house before, and yet it seemed familiar. Everything was tinted red.

That when I knew what was happening. I started looking around frantically for _him_. I was spinning in circles and looking everywhere. I stopped when I was facing that house again. I started to run for it, convinced that he was hiding somewhere in the tree line, somewhere he could see me, but where I couldn't see him. I knew he was there though.

When I got to the house, I was slightly out of breath. I started pounding on the doors.  
>"HEY! LET ME IN! HELP ME!"<p>

When no one answered, I tried turning the door knob. Luckily it was unlocked. I slipped in through the door, and locked it behind me.

I started to look around the giant house. It was even more beautiful on the inside then what it was on the outside. Standing in the door way, there was a huge grand staircase that had a dark blue carpet laid down on top of each stair, but leaving the last foot of the stairs uncovered. You could see that the wood underneath was black, which looked great with the blue carpet. The hand rails were black as well at the place that you hand on, but underneath that it was glass, and it didn't connect to the stairs. I stepped inside a little bit farther in, and I could see the living room. The couches were an off white, and the walls were a light brown color. You could see the upstairs just above the couches. There was a glass wall that served as a window, where you could over look a fragile looking glass city below. There were tall pillars that looked to be made out of metal down in the center of the city. By the looks of all the lights down in the Glass City, as I decided to call it, it was night time.

I went to the stairs and began jogging up them. I reached one of the bedrooms, and peered in. I took a step in. This room was a dark purple color, lighter purple curtains hanging up. There was a bed with black covers and white pillows, with a black headboard. The room was a fairly big room. I took another step in, and the door slammed behind me. I spun around quickly to see Sebastian standing behind the door.

He was leaning against the door lazily. He had his arms crossed, with a bored expression on his face. I started looking around, frantically for a way to escape, but found nothing that wouldn't kill me in the process. Suddenly, I felt warm hands on my hips. They felt exactly like Jace's kind touches. I let myself relax, forgetting that it was Sebastian that was touching me, not Jace. I leaned back into Sebastian. He put his hands around my front, linking themselves together on my stomach. He started kissing my neck, reaching my sweet spot, just below my ear. I turned my head to give him more access and moaned. I turned around in Sebastian's arms, and kissed him, still believing he was Jace. I kissed him with so much passion. I wove my hands up around his neck. I started to pull gently on his hair, and when he moaned it was like music to my ears. I tugged harder on his hair, and that's when I figured out that this person that I was kissing was not Jace. When I pulled away to breathe, he kept kissing along my neck, finding all of my sweet spots, my pulse, under my ear. I opened my eyes and saw white hair. His hands moved from they're place on my hips and started to move up, dragging my shirt along with it. His hands started to move along my now bare stomach. They kept inching up until finally one of his hands rested fully on my breast. He squeezed it a little bit and I moaned, nearly forgetting who it was again. Nearly. I was suddenly all too aware of what was happening. I pushed him away from me, and tried backing away. Sadly the bed was all too close, and I fell back on the bed with my legs spread. Sebastian came over and tackled my hands above my head. He started kissing my neck again, all the while rolling his hips against mine. I started whimpering from wrongness and pleasure. I wanted him to stop so bad, but at the same time, it felt really good. Not at all how it felt the last time he raped me.

"Sebastian stop." I tried saying. I tried staying calm. I had to fight him. I wasn't going to let him to this to me.

"No little sister. Who's gonna strop me? Your sweet Jace and dear brother Jon aren't here to save you this time. Besides, I just want to make you feel good. You made me feel so good the last time we fucked, I want to make you feel the same. I promise I'll be somewhat nice this time." He smirked when I kept trying to get away.

"It's never going to work. You can't fight me off. You aren't strong enough."

That didn't stop me from trying though. Sebastian started kissing along my neck again. I started thinking about the last time this happened. I stopped struggling, and Sebastian let my hands go. I continued thinking. Then I remembered.

When this happened the first time, they could hear me screaming. And that's how Magnus figured out what was happening. That's what I had to do. I had to get their attention. I had to let them save me.

Before I took a breath to scream, I grabbed Sebastian's cheeks gently but firmly, and pulled him up towards my face. I heard his breath hitch right before our lips met. I took a deep breath and screamed. Sebastian fell off of his elbows, where he was balanced, and fell on top of me. I continued screaming and thrashing around, trying to get a very surprised Sebastian off of me. I managed to push him off of me, and as soon as I did, I jumped up and started running for the door. I got to the door, and tried turning the handle, but it was locked. I started screaming even more, and started banging on the back of the door with my fists. I started to get teary eyed because I couldn't think of any way to get out of this one. I slumped against the door, but I kept hitting the door. I felt someone's hands pick me up by my waist and throw me towards the bed. I hit the bed, with Sebastian landing gracefully on top of me. He straddled my waist, and tackled my hands back above my head. Somehow, during through all of this, he managed to get his shirt, along with mine off. I was thankful for the little coverage that my bra provided. He continued kneading them. I screamed more, and kept thrashing around.

Then I felt someone trying to break into my mind. I opened it, completely, waiting for them to save me. I knew that it was Magnus. I continued thrashing and screaming underneath Sebastian, who now had mine and his pants off. There was only my bra and panties, and his underwear between us. He reached behind me, and unclasped my bra. He slid it above my arms to where they were positioned above my head. He grabbed his belt from where it was on the ground. He wrapped it around my wrists and when he was done with binding my hands together, he moved my body until it was close enough to the bed post. He put my hands above the bed post and made it so that I couldn't use my arms to get away.

"Go ahead. Test it out."

I started wiggling; trying to get out of the position I was in. Suddenly, I felt a joyous sensation erupting from my chest. I moaned, in satisfaction. I arched my back because of this sensation that was repeating itself over and over again, and even though I knew it was Sebastian making me feel this way, I couldn't help it. Suddenly, he thrusted one finger into my center, and started making the come here signal. I moaned over and over again. I felt another finger being thrust into me, all the while making the come here motion. There were three fingers now, continuing the motions he was making. I felt my eyes flutter closed. I started to moan Jace's name, over and over again, believing that it was him again because he was the only person who had ever touched me like this, the only person who would every touch me like this.

"Clary, open your eyes." I tried opening them, but I just couldn't. The sensation was too great.

"Clary, open your eyes or I'm gonna stop."

I opened my eyes with a large amount of energy. That's when everything stopped. I realized where I was, and who was doing this to me. I remembered that this was not Jace.

I started screaming again, and trying to pull myself back, away from him. That's when I felt a sharp sting across my face. I looked over at him to see that he was fuming. I started getting teary eyed, because of the sting. His eyes softened when he saw me starting to cry. He started stroking my cheek.

"I'm so so sorry, Clarissa. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just that you aren't cooperating, and I'm just trying to make you feel good. If you continue thrashing around and trying to get away, I'm going to have to hurt you even more. But if you just gave into your desires, that I know Jace doesn't fulfill, I could make you feel so good. You just have to let me." He pleaded with me.

"I can't," I weeped, "I can't."

"But you can, you just have to let go."

His words let go, remained in my head. _Let go_,

I wanted to let go so bad, but I just couldn't. It would be weak for me to do that to Jace. To Jon, and Izzy, to Magnus while he was trying so hard to help me, to Alec even though we weren't the best of friends, and to myself. I couldn't do that to myself. If I let go, that would be a reminder of what a failure I am.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened my mind up even more. I could almost see every one of their faces, but the one I kept coming back to, was Jace's.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and I could swear that I could hear Magnus's voice. I concentrated even harder. Magnus was speaking to me.

"Clary, Clary can you hear me?" His voice echoed, and that's how I knew that I wasn't home.

"Magnus?"

"CLARY!?"  
>"Magnus, I'm here, I can hear you. PLEASE HELP ME!"<p>

"Clary, thank god. I'm trying very hard to help you, but I need to you to concentrate. I need you to imagine yourself back home. Everyone is worried about you. Everyone is in Jon's room with you, watching you as you thrash around. Jace is lying next to you, with his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. He's crying, Clary. He's really worried about you. Imagine yourself in his arms. Please concentrate. You can do this Clary, I know that you're strong enough."

I started concentrating so hard. I imagined myself, hanging out with Jon, going shopping with Izzy, Eating lunch with Alec, and finally, lying in the arms of Jace. Kissing Jace. Doing other things with Jace. I stopped feeling the belt wrapped around my wrists, binding me to the bedpost. I couldn't feel Sebastian's hands on me anymore. I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up straight. I looked around and found that I was back home. I was back in Jace's arms. I looked at everyone individually, my eyes landing on Jace last. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him, and crying tears of joy.

**Okay, guys, this is only part one of this chapter. I will be updating the next part of it if I get close to 160 reviews. Thanks and bye. **

**-Jace loves me**


	33. An Explanation and Some Answers

**Chapter 32**

**_Previously_**

_My eyes grew big. I stepped around Jace and threw the door open. Standing in the open doorway was my mother. _

_"Clary?"_

_"Mom?"_

_"Magnus, I'm here, I can hear you. PLEASE HELP ME!" _

_"Clary, thank god. I'm trying very hard to help you, but I need to you to concentrate. I need you to imagine yourself back home. Everyone is worried about you. Everyone is in Jon's room with you, watching you as you thrash around. Jace is lying next to you, with his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. He's crying, Clary. He's really worried about you. Imagine yourself in his arms. Please concentrate. You can do this Clary, I know that you're strong enough."_

_ I started concentrating so hard. I imagined myself, hanging out with Jon, going shopping with Izzy, Eating lunch with Alec, and finally, lying in the arms of Jace. Kissing Jace. Doing other things with Jace. I stopped feeling the belt wrapped around my wrists, binding me to the bedpost. I couldn't feel Sebastian's hands on me anymore. I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up straight. I looked around and found that I was back home. I was back in Jace's arms. I looked at everyone individually, my eyes landing on Jace last. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him, and crying tears of joy. _

Clary POV

I clutched onto Jace's shirt so tightly. I cried into his shirt, and smiled.

I was home, and that's all the matter. I was safe, I helped rescue myself.

After a about 10 minutes of balling into Jace's shirt, I finally looked up. He was looking down at me, with a tear streaked face of his own. His eyes showed more emotions than what his face did. There was fear, love, worry, and relief all etched into his eyes.

"Di-did he hurt you?" He asked.  
>I shook my head.<p>

"Thank god." And he pulled me back into his chest for a tight hug. I returned the pressure, and closed my eyes, allowing myself to just breathe Jace in. He smelt like sunshine. I pulled away a few seconds later. I looked at Magnus.  
>"Thank-you so so much for saving me and helping me, I appreciate your help so much, and I'll do anything I can to make it up to you."<p>

"There's no need, darling. I don't regret helping you, nor will I ever. I will continue helping you anytime you need it, because it's surely one of the best things I could do with my life right now."

There were tears in my eyes by the time Magnus finished his speech.

"Thank you."

Magnus nodded in return, his eyes looking teary. I looked to Alec next.

"I know we've never been the best of friend, or spoken much, but I appreciate you being here for Jon and I, both."

Alec nodded also, probably not trusting his voice, as there were already tears running down his cheeks.

I turned to Iz.

"You have been such a great friend to me in the short time that you've known me. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Thank you, Clary. You've made me a much better person, and _I _am grateful." Izzy came over to me and bent down to give me a hug. I hugged her back from Jace's lap. When she pulled back, she had tears, making their paths down her cheeks. She stepped back and wiped her eyes. I looked at Jon next.

"Jon, you've always been there for me. You've always patched me up; you've always picked me up when I've fallen down. You took care of me when nobody was there _to _take care of me. You were there during and after my first beating, and you always tried to stop him when you could. You deserve a much better life then what you got, and you certainly never deserved to have to take care of me, but you never once complained. You had to grow up much faster than I did. You should've gotten more time, to be a child. You have always been great to me. And, I'm sorry that you had to handle the burden called myself. You never deserved the life that's been handed to you. You deserved so much better. I'm sorry."

"Clary, baby sister, I have never once regretted having you as my sister. I might have not wanted the life that we got, but look around. We're not in that house anymore, and we've got great friends taking care of us. I never minded having to take care of you, and never did I think of it, as something that I had to do. I thought of it as something that I _got_ to do. My plan was always to get you out of that house when I turned 18. To get a job, and move into a small apartment, support both of us, and most of all, get you out of there, and to safety. That was always my plan, especially after…." Jon clapped his hand over his mouth before he finished his sentence. I cocked my head to the nice, and furrowed my eyebrows together.

"After what, Jon?"

"You know what? It's not important. Umm, guys, we should probably let Jace get her to his room, so that they can sleep."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Jace picked me up, and carried me into his room. He set me down gently, and before his arms could leave my body, I pulled his shirt and crashed his lips to mine. His lips moved in sync with mine. He sucked on my bottom lip and I moaned. I trailed my hands down his chest, and under the hem of his shirt, feeling his washboard abs. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, hoping he would get the idea. He broke away from the kiss, and tugged his shirt over his head. He threw it across the room, and attacked my lips again. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked. This wasn't acceptable for me. I rolled us over, so that I was on top, placing my knees on either side of him. He looked surprised, and I smirked getting the reaction I wanted out of him.

I leaned down to kiss him, but at the same time, rolled my hips hard against his. He yelped against my mouth and thrusted his hips, and I smiled against his lips. He moaned and threw his head back. I kissed along his jawline, and his pulse. I moved down to his chest, and he growled low in my ear. I smiled innocently and continued kissing him, keeping eyesight the whole time. He groaned and flipped us over.

"You're being a little tease! I think it's time to teach you a lesson."

I smirked at him.

He smirked back and pulled my shirt over my head, along with my bra. As soon as the clothes were out of his hands, he attacked my boobs with his mouth, flicking his tongue around my nipples. I moaned at arched my back towards him. His mouth left one of my breast and moved to the other, performing the same magic he had on the other one.

"Jace, do, oh, don't, don't st-op, oh Jace."

Jace smiled, and moved his face away from my chest. He balanced himself above me, and looked down. I groaned, having lost the contact from my breasts. He smirked above me.

I grabbed the back of his neck and tried to pull him down to my lips, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jaaaaccce!" I moaned.

"You didn't say please."

"Jace, please, I need you, now!"

"Okay, Okay, pushy!" I smacked him and tried to get out from under him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry." I smirked at him, and trailed my hands down his chest to his pants. I unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down his legs, him kicking them off around his ankles. They sat on the floor, with the other clothes.

"Your turn." He said.

I rolled my eyes playfully, and unbuttoned my pants. I slid them down my legs, and kicked them off. I attacked his lips again, while tracing his V lightly, my fingers barely brushing over his skin. He thrusted against my hand. I smiled against his lips. He pulled down my panties, and threw off his boxers. He started rubbing his erect manhood up and down my most sensitive area. I groaned, and thrusted my hips involuntarily. He smirked, and pushed into me slowly. He lingered a second, letting me adjust, before he started moving. He thrusted in and out, slowly to make sure that he didn't hurt me. I moaned, and lifted my hips to meet his. He growled low in my ear. He started to go faster, and I kept bringing my hips up to participate, but it was hard to keep up with his speed. After a few minutes, we both reached our climax at the same time, and moaning the other's name. Jace collapsed on top of me, but quickly rolled over, and pulled out. He pulled me into his arms, and I laid my head down on his chest. This was going to be a good night. A peaceful night. I smiled right before I fell asleep, listening to Jace's perfect heart beat.

**(AN You guys know what happened after this. This is the night that she had the nightmare, and Jace sang to her. If you don't remember, look back to chapter 28. This was before that. Like a few hours. Thanks and enjoy the rest of this chapter.)**

Time Skip, Present Time

Clary POV

Jon burst into the living room, and ran over to me. He grabbed my forearms, and got down on his knees. He was looking over my whole body, like he was looking for anything that might be harming me.

I laughed at grabbed his face, gently.

"I told you I'm fine."

"I know, I just… I worry, okay!"

I laughed again.

"When you were "worrying about me" did you notice anyone else in the room?"

Jon looked at me with confusion. He looked at Jace, and then behind him, where our mother was sitting. She looked slightly nervous.

"Mom?"

"Jonathan. I missed you."

Jon crawled over to where she was on the other couch. He got over to her and held out his hand, like he wanted to touch her, but he also didn't at the same time. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He searched her face for any signs that she might not have been real. When he determined that she was real, he basically pounced on her. He started hugging her, tears starting to gather in his eyes. When he pulled away though, he looked angry. He looked like he was pissed.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH CLARY AND I HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU? WE WERE LIVING IN HELL BEFORE JACE SAVED US! WE WERE IN HELL! AND YOU NEVER CAME TO SAVE BECAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

I walked over to Jon, and barely touched his arm. He was tense. I put one arm around him and he seemed to relax a bit under my touch. I whispered to him.

"She has answers. Just listen." He nodded. I pulled him over to where Jace was sitting. Jon sat on my left side, and Jace on my right. She began to speak.

"I assume you know about the Shadow World by now?"

Jon and I nodded.

"Did Valentine tell you?"

We shook our heads.

"Jace told me, and Magnus, Alec, and Izzy told Jon."

She nodded.

"Well then, you need to understand that Shadowhunters die in battle all the time. I didn't want to raise you two in the Shadow World. I wanted you to live a nice long mundane life. But, Valentine was convinced that if he were to have children, he would raise them to be the best Shadowhunters to ever live. We had already had Jonathan, and I was pregnant with Clarissa. Valentine didn't know I was pregnant yet, and I was afraid of what he might do if he did find out. Well, I ended up telling him when I started showing, and he was ecstatic. He said that he couldn't wait to have a baby girl, and that she would be spoiled like crazy. He was so excited. And when we told Jonathan, he was excited too. Months passed and soon I was in labor. The next day, a beautiful baby girl with red curly hair and bright green eyes was born. Jonathan was so protective over you, Clary. Well, a few years went by and you both had started to train, and you were doing so well. It wasn't until I caught Valentine killing a friend of his in cold blood that I knew that I couldn't allow you guys to grow up like that. I confronted Valentine about it, and he denied it, even though I saw every second. He claimed that it must've been someone else, and that he would never do anything like that to his friend. I yelled at him, telling him everything I saw him do, and halfway through he got a really angry expression in his eyes, and he slapped me. I stormed upstairs, and grabbed my hunting gear, a seraph blade, and a stele. I ran out of the house. Valentine tried to stop me, but I kept going. I told him that I needed to clear my mind, and that he needed to stay with you guys. He must've assumed that I was going hunting and that I would be back by the next day, but I ran to my dearest friends' house. We had both been suspicious of Valentine, so we devised a plan to help me get away with you two. When I went to him, he and I didn't have enough money to support ourselves and you guys, and so we had to leave you there. Luke, my best friend, went to mine and Valentine's house to tell him that I had died in battle with a Drevak demon. I knew he would take care of you, and I also knew that I would be able to get you guys back one day. It just took longer than expected. I'm sorry. If I had known that he would hurt you, I would've figured something out. I wouldn't have left you there, to die. I'm sorry. I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but can either of you tell me what Valentine did to you guys?"

Jon and I shared a look. Jace squeezed my hand. He was thinking that same thing that I was. I had my answer. But I need some answers first.

"I'll tell you, but I need to know something first."

"Of course. Anything."

"Does Jon have a twin? Named Sebastian?"

Jocelyn's face fell.

"How do you know about him?"

"Answer the question."

She gulped. " Yes, Sebastian is Jonathan's twin. He was injected with demon blood when he was born, and Jon was injected with more angel blood. They were experiments. You have more angel blood as well, Clary."

I looked down at my lap. Sebastian was my brother, and he knew, but he still did all these horrible things to me.

"Can someone answer my questions now?"

I nodded.

"Jon abuse started when I was 6. Jon was nearly 8. He started beating me 3 years later when I was 9. That was the worst day of my life. This went on until I was 16. It stopped a few weeks ago, when Jace saved us. We went to the police station a week later, where I was kidnapped. They drugged me and took me to the old abandoned factory at the edge of town. Valentine came in, and beat the shit out of me, and when he was done, 3 men came in. They each took their turns raping me. They took my virginity. Jace, Jon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and some police officers beat the crap out of them. Jace held me while I cried. A few days later, there was a hearing. Valentine and the men who raped me, were put in prison. The next day, I was possessed by Sebastian. He raped me in the possession, and got me pregnant. I gave birth later that day, and the baby died 15 seconds after it was out of my womb. Sebastian visited me the next day while I was puking from the side effects of giving birth. He visited me again about a week ago, threatened me. I haven't seen him since, and I hope to never see him again. Although I know that that won't happen. That's what you left me with. A man who would rape his only daughter. A man who would hurt and abuse his children. I hope you're happy with yourself."

And with that, I walked away.

**Hey guys. **

**I took a little longer to update than I would've wanted to, but I was working hard on this chapter. I wanted it to be good. **

**This is part 2 of this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. I know that I bounced back and forth a lot. I want to know what you guys want to see in the next chapter because I'm running out ideas. I need the inspiration. Thanks, and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**-Jace loves me**


	34. Let's Go Drinking?

**Chapter 33**

**To**

**TMI love (guest) Thanks. You were the first person to review, when I asked. Thank you. ****J**

**Janet (guest) It's totally fine. I just appreciate the reviews. It's nice for the authors' to know that they are doing a good job, and that some people do actually read and enjoy your stories. I don't care when you review. I care ****_if_**** you review. Thanks. ****J**

**DragonHawk013 Thank you for freaking loving my story. I think that your review was my favorite since I started this story. Thanks. ****J**

**Guest I will update ASAP. I have gotten many reviews now, and I appreciate every one of them. Yours might be my second favorite. **

**pandoraandamanda077 Thanks for following and reviewing my story. I appreciate the support. **

**TMICRAZYY Thanks for loving my story and encouraging me to keep going. ****J**

**Guest I'm glad that you love my story and I will be continuing this story for a little bit longer.**

**So, I got to looking. And it isn't showing all the reviews I got. I did get all 7 reviews that I asked for. But it also didn't send me the ones that the last chapter got. I apologize for going off on you guys when it didn't send me an email for those reviews. We did get 165, and I thank you. **

**Did you guys know that I've kept every single one of the review for this story, and my other story? That's right. I still have all of them. I reread them from time to time. They make me feel like I do a good job. And I understand that Thanksgiving was just a few days ago, and I understand that you guys do have lives. I know that your guys' lives don't revolve around me and my story, but I do enjoy your reviews. I think that this story is gonna end soon, and I want as many reviews as I can possibly get. Now, I'm not for sure when the story is gonna end, but I've been wanting to write something different for a while, but I didn't want to start a new story and risk not updating one or the other for a while. Anyways, I will be ending this story in a short time, probably by the time the new year rolls around. But that's not anything for sure. It's just a rough estimate. **

**Also read IWriteNaked's new one shot. It's called Drinking About You. It's about how alcohol ruined Clary's life. It's actually pretty good and you guys should give it a shot. She does have warnings for alcohol abuse and sexual themes, but if you guys can handle my sexual themes, you can handle her's because this one isn't as bad as mine. Anyways, give it a shot. Well now that I've wasted a page on my Microsoft office, I'll start the story now.**

**Enjoy. ****J**

Previously

I haven't seen him since, and I hope to never see him again. Although I know that that won't happen. That's what you left me with. A man who would rape his only daughter. A man who would hurt and abuse his children. I hope you're happy with yourself."

And with that, I walked away.

Jocelyn POV

I can't believe I left them to live with that. With the uncertainty that they'd make it out alive. How could I do that to my only children. I will spend a long time making it up to them. Starting by taking them back to Luke's with me. We can have the life I've always wanted. The life that they deserve.

Clary POV

I stormed up to my room. I know what I said was a little harsh, but I don't regret it. She deserved the pain, knowing that she was the reason that Jon and I suffered.

I opened the door, and flopped down on the bed. I buried my head in my pillow and screamed. Loud.

When I stopped screaming, I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Go away. She deserved what she heard." I yelled.

Someone slipped into the room. By the way that the bed sank, I gathered that the person sat down.

"I don't think that you need to apologize to anyone, especially not your mom." I heard Jace's voice say. I tilted my head to the side to look at him. He was hunched over with his elbows on his knees, his head turned to look at me. All it took was one look at him, at the look in his eyes, before I started crying.

"Oh, Clary, baby." Jace pulled me into his arms. I pulled him down next to me, and laid my head down on his chest. I clutched his shirt while I cried. I felt like I was always crying. After I was done crying, I hiccupped. I glanced down at his white shirt and giggled. Jace looked down at me, and I just laughed.

After my laughing fit, Jace was still looking at me weird, but with amusement.

"I ruined your shirt." I explained.

"Wait, how?" He glanced down, and understood why I was laughing. He started laughing too. I looked up at him with so much love. I noticed the way his shoulders shook when he laughed. I noticed the darker flecks of amber gold that outlines his eyes, and then closer to the center his eyes got a light gold color. I loved his eyes, and they were so easy to get lost in. I glanced down at his lips, and saw that they were parted slightly. I leaned in slowly, and gently brushed my lips against his. He added more force, but he was going slowly, like he didn't want to scare me away. I moaned against his lips, and tried adding more force, but he pulled away.

"Jace, what's the matter?"

"Clary, love, as much as I love your kisses, I don't think now is the time. I mean, your mom and brother are just downstairs, along with everyone else."

I nodded my head, and smiled.

"Clary, I know that look in your eye. What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing bad, if that's what you're wondering." I smiled.

Jace threw his head back and laughed. I laid my head down on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat when he laughed. It thumped a little harder. It was beautiful.

Just then, I got a great idea. I sat up quickly, and looked back at Jace. He was watching me carefully. Analyzing my every move. I rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips with my knees, and leaned down.

"I think we should get Isabelle, and go to Pandemonium. We could have fun, and I'll get rid of my mom."

Jace looked hesitant.

"Clary, I don't know if that's a great idea. I mean, you haven't spoken to your mom in a long time and I thi.."

"Jace, listen. I'm in no mood to talk to my mother. She abandoned me, and I don't want her in my life. Why would I? She left me to die. That's all she did. She left her children to die. And as far as I'm concerned, she can go to hell, and think about what she did."

Jace looked stunned. I could tell I had shocked him.

"Clary, what about training tomorrow?"

"We'll do that. I promise, but I don't know how to deal with this right now, and Izzy said that Shadowhunters can drink before mundanes can. And I really just want to drink right now, and I won't get as drunk as last time, you can order every single drink I get, and then I won't get as drunk. I promise. I promise. Please."

"Clary, I really don't think it's a very good idea. I think that you should talk to your mom before she leaves. I just think we should wait to go out."

"Fine. Whatever. You're probably right, anyways." I laid myself down on his chest, and hugged him.

He didn't hesitate to hug me back.

"I'm sorry that I said no, but I think it's for the best." He said into my hair. "I promise that we'll do go out sometime, okay?"

"Okay, but can we just stay here for a few minutes. I think Jon should have a few minutes alone with her."

"Of course, love." I smiled.

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Clary."

**SO, I would've stopped here, but I got an idea, so I'm gonna keep going. You're welcome. ****J**

Izzy POV

Jon rushed inside. I watched until I saw the door close. I turned back to Magnus and Alec in the back of the car. They were beginning to get out when I locked the doors. They looked at me, with their brows furrowed.

"I need you guys to tell Jon that I need to go to the store to get a few lady things. Okay? I'll be back soon."

Alec had a look of disgust on his face.

"Why can't you tell him, Isabelle, I don't want to have tell him that." Alec complained.

"Because, I really need tampons and you guys are the only ones in the car at the time, and I don't want to go all the way inside when I can just tell you guys to tell him."

Alec looked completely disgusted when I said that I needed tampons, but he got out of the car. Magnus just smiled at me.

_I know that you're not really going to the store for… feminine products. _

_Magnus! Get out of my mind!_

_Fine, fine. I'm going. Thanks for turning my boyfriend into a tomato by the way. _

I smirked at Magnus and crawled into the driver's seat as he got out.

I pulled out of the driveway and started driving. I picked up my phone, and dialed. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Isabelle. I need a favor."

**HAHA! Suckers! I already know who Izzy is calling and why she's calling. You guys have to wait! HAHA!**

**Anyways, next update at 170 reviews. You guys did good giving me the reviews I asked for last time. Don't let me down. ****J**

**Thanks. **

**-Jace loves me**


	35. Leave!

**Chapter 34**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate your support.**

**I had a few people whom were worried about my story ending. I don't know when it's gonna end. I can't seem to find a suitable ending for my tastes. I need to come up with the ending before I can actually end it, ya know? But this story, is going to be going on for a little bit longer. Maybe up to the new year, but probably not because December is a busy month for me. I think that the next story I write will not be a Shadowhunter Story, but it will have Clary and Jace, and the whole gang. I'm not sure yet about Jon and Sebby, but I'll think about it and have be a little surprise. ****J**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

_Previously_

_"Okay, but can we just stay here for a few minutes. I think Jon should have a few minutes alone with her."_

_I pulled out of the driveway and started driving. I picked up my phone, and dialed. It rang three times before he picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, it's Isabelle. I need a favor."_

Jon POV

After Clary stormed out, I got up to go after her, but Jace put his hand against my chest, and pushed me back down gently.

Although he didn't say anything, his eyes told me to stay and talk to my mother.

_If you can even call her that, _I thought.

After Jace left, I just sat there with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I lifted my head at the sound of the front door opening.

_Finally, I left them like 10 minutes ago._

Magnus and Alec came in through the door. I watched Alec as he made his way over to me, and leaned down. I didn't understand at first, but when he started whispering in my ear, I did.

"Isabelle um, left to go get some, um, feminine products."

When he pulled away, he was bright red.

I glanced at my mom, then back at him. I mouthed to him,

_Tampons?_

He nodded his head, and I shivered visibly.

It was after our silent conversation, that Alec and Magnus noticed _mother_.

"Jon, who's this?" Magnus asked.

"This, Magnus, is my mother." I spat out the last word out like it was poison. My mother looked at me sadly.

"She looks just like Clary."

"Yeah, but anyways, she was just leaving." I got up and grabbed my mom's arm pulling her to her feet. She looked like I'd just killed her only love. There were tears starting to well up in her eyes.

I didn't care. She had no idea how many tears Clary and I had shed because she decided to leave us. Besides, she's probably just using the fake tears Clary always uses.

I lead her to the door, and opened it. When she was out of the house, she turned back and looked at me.

"Jonathan, I really am sorry for what I put you and Clary through. I didn't know that he would abuse you and rape Clary. I'm truly sorry. What can I do to make it up?"

"You can leave. Clary and I have been fine here without you. So just leave."

"I want to be a part of your lives, Jonatha….."

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PART OF OUR LIVES WHEN WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF WE'D MAKE IT OUT OF THAT GODDAMNED HOUSE! SO YOU DON'T GET TO ME THAT YOU WANTED TO BE THERE OR THAT YOU WANT TO BE THERE NOW BECAUSE THAT CHANCE IS LONG GONE! NOW LEAVE!"

By the time I finished yelling at her, she had tears running down her cheeks. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she quickly closed her mouth and turned around and left.

Isabelle POV

I pulled into a parking spot at Taki's and got out of my car. I walked into the restraunt and took a seat at the booth in the back. A few minutes later, I saw him come in. I watched him make his way over to the booth.

"Hello Isabelle. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, well I've been busy. How have you been?"

"I've been good, but I am wondering what I could do for you.

"Well, I need you for…"

Clary POV

Jace and I laid down on the bed, his arms around me and his head on my belly. I loved when he did this. It made me feel like I wasn't the only one who would use him as a pillow. Besides, here it was easier for me to play with his hair.

I was just thinking when Jon's voice outside boomed. I sat up, and Jace groaned. I pushed his head out of my lap, and stood up. I walked over to the far window, and pushed it open. I looked down, and saw Jon and my mother. I heard Jocelyn's voice.

"Jonathan, I really am sorry for what I put you and Clary through. I didn't know that he would abuse you and rape Clary. I'm truly sorry. What can I do to make it up?"

She didn't want to make it up. If she wanted to make it up, she wouldn't have left all those years ago, or she would've at least come back sooner to get us.

"You can leave. Clary and I have been fine here without you. So just leave."

Jon was gonna lose it. I could hear it in his voice.

"I want to be a part of your lives, Jonatha….."

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PART OF OUR LIVES WHEN WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF WE'D MAKE IT OUT OF THAT GODDAMNED HOUSE! SO YOU DON'T GET TO ME THAT YOU WANTED TO BE THERE OR THAT YOU WANT TO BE THERE NOW BECAUSE THAT CHANCE IS LONG GONE! NOW LEAVE!"

I saw Jocelyn turning away from Jon and going back to a car parked across the street. When I heard the front door slam shut and Jon's steps stomping up the stair, I turned back to Jace. I knew that he'd heard everything by the look in his eyes.

What was I gonna do?

**Hey guys. I know that this is a short chapter, but I just couldn't really find anything else to do with this chapter.**

**What do you guys think Izzy is doing? Do you think she's cheating on Jon? Tell me what you think. The next chapter, they are gonna start training. So that should be good, and if I really feel like it, I might write about them to school on Monday. **

**Anyways, ********I want to get 180 reviews. I'm not updating till it took so long to update. I've been busy. **

**Also read my new story, Living Without Him. Give me reviews for both chapters, Okay? **

**Thanks.**

**-Jace loves me**


End file.
